Safe In My Heart
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Kitty Romero is a local abused teenager in Volterra, & ends up being the first human/newborn to escape from the deadly tours.She runs away from Italy, not knowing she'll be followed, and ends up in Alaska meeting the Denali coven.Some r willing to help her, others don't trust her; & when the Volturi come Aro takes an interest in her.She becomes his ward, & falls in love with him.
1. And So It Begins

_**Here comes the first chapter of my newest fic 'Safe In My Heart'. I'm writing it with AnnaBoleyna1536 and just to keep things clear she sent in the request. The main character besides Aro is herself, but in this fic she is known as Catalina 'Kitty' Christine Romero, an abused teenager who gets fished in by Heidi on accident and ends up being the first newborn vampire to ever escape Volterra.**_

_**I will admit at first I wasn't up for this, but after AB told me her idea I gave it some thought and we talked from then on.**_

_**Character pairings: AroxOC CaiusxAthenodora Past AroxSulpicia and several others.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, and the plot mainly goes to AB.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A small home just outside the Volterra square:_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

"Oh Kitty cat! Where are you my little feline?" I shook at the sound of his voice, all drunk and thick with the smell of alcohol even from my little spot. He stank of whiskey and vodka every single day, it made me puke just walking into the house.

'Don't find me, don't find me.' I heard him coming closer, and I was hiding in the hallway closet. His stench made my nostrils burn, and every time I was near him I had to restrain myself from pulling out a lighter and dropping it in his drink.

"Aha!" he swung the door open and with a bottle in his hand, and right before he could grab me I ducked and ran down the hall. He ran after me, and before I could reach my bedroom he grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards. "Where yeh goin girly…?" he laughed, his breath stunk.

"Let go of me!" his grip was tight, my arm was going numb. "Ow!"

"C'mon, show daddy some fun…" he leaned in trying to kiss me, and my hand went across his face. He stumbled back, but then he threw the bottle against the wall.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed and his fist hit me in the stomach. It knocked the breath out of me, but not before I kicked him in the gut and made a bee line for the front door. I ran down the street, straight to the busy town square where I knew he'd never come after me.

My own father was an abusive drunk, and he had been like that since my mom died when I was twelve. Six years later I end up being his punching bag, putting up with his tantrums, his booze, going to school was my only escape. I graduated last month, and now I'm stuck at home with him since I can't find a job; I'm still looking, but so far I have nothing.

My dad wasn't always like this, when mom was alive he was a good parent. He worked hard, took care of us, he was my dad. After mom got sick he tried to make it better, but when she passed away he took it hard. He blamed the doctors, but how can you blame a doctor for someone dying of lung cancer? After he started drinking he ignored me at first, but then when I made it to high school he started hitting and insulting me for nothing.

Mom's death tore us apart, but I don't blame her I blame him for being stupid. Ever since the abuse started it was hard to hide but if I was taken away I'd be shipped off to some foster home and I didn't want that. I stayed and put up with the abuse, and so I suffered, but I made it.

WHACK! Just as I turned to see if he was following me I ended up running into something hard; I fell on my back and apparently I knocked down a woman.

"Oh…oh no I'm sorry I'm so sorry…" she looked like a tour guide dressed in a long red outfit, but she had brochures everywhere which I probably knocked out of her arms.

"No it's alright, and forgive me for asking but have you been here before?" she must've thought I was a tourist, since I looked more American than Italian. That's because my mom was American and I looked like her, brown eyes, wavy dirty-blonde hair, fair skin, yeah I did look like a tourist.

"Um no I haven't, not in a while." She smiled and I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was, long mahogany hair, nice body curvier than mine, violet eyes, she looked like a goddess.

"Then can I interest you in a free tour?" she handed me a brochure, but before I could reply I heard someone calling me.

"KITTY! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I flinched and turned to her.

"Sure sure, where do I go?" she pointed to a building behind her.

"Just in there, there are others in the front waiting."

"Ok thanks." I ran into the doors without another word and there was a whole mob of people lined up. These people looked eager to go in, but something was off and I couldn't place what. Some more people came in behind me and the tour guide from earlier came in smiling at everyone.

"Everyone please follow me, we will now begin the tour." She took her spot at the front of the line and we were led down some halls before we came to a staircase. I felt like something was going to happen but I couldn't place what, and apparently my answer would come soon as she led us even further under the building.

'Where is this going?' as we walked down the hall I noticed it was decorated with marble statues, and it had a sort of medieval theme to it. Paintings were a bit creepy, but nice.

"Stay together everyone, we are about to begin." Begin what? I noticed everyone was going into a room through a large double doorway; it was shaped like an altar. Just as I entered through the doors shut and all I could see where people dressed in black surrounding us.

"Welcome friends! Welcome to Volterra!" the next thing I knew the people surrounding all the tourists jumped and started attacking everyone. I tried to scream, but then I turned and saw a blonde haired man with red eyes behind me.

"Delicious." He said and then his teeth bit into my neck. I didn't have time to scream, and my whole body went completely numb.

I felt my heartbeat speed up and then slow down, I was being drained, I was dying. This had been a trap…and I fell for it.

Those were my last thoughts before all went black.

_Earlier that day:_

_Aro's P.O.V.:_

"ARGH!" I threw my book, an old favorite of mine, at the wall. Normally I'm a patient man, but being around a certain wife of mine lately has done nothing but anger me! Sulpicia had been on my case a lot lately, and though I tried to assure her otherwise of whatever she threw at me, it didn't work!

She was always around me, annoying both me and my brothers, sometimes the guards, constantly bothering my sister Didyme **(yes she's alive in this fic)**, even Athenodora was fed up with her. The woman was constantly accusing me of not spending enough time with her, sleeping around with the female guards, and more bullshit she thought up.

"Is it her again?" I heard the soft voice of my brother Marcus.

"You know me too well brother."

"I hear you too well also." He walked in and touched my shoulder. "What has she said this time?"

"You mean what she hasn't said…the usual lies. I don't know why she's acting like this all of a sudden, she has done nothing but agitate me and I'm about this close to tearing her apart."

"You won't though."

"Is it Sulpicia again?" speak of the devil Didyme walked in. "Aro you really need to straighten her out."

"I'm trying day in and day out but nothing I say to her is working." I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't know what to do." I heard them sigh.

"Aro…I think it's time you find a new mate. Your bonds with Sulpicia have faded greatly, and we can see…"

"You mean everyone can see." Didyme interrupted him. "Aro we can see how unhappy you are with her, Sulpicia is not the same woman you married."

"I know, but where am I going to find another mate?"

"There's plenty of fish in the sea, you just have to make sure you catch the right one." I looked up and my sweet sister's smile was clear as day. "For all you know she could be right around the corner."

"We'll see." I stood up from my seat and grabbed the book off the floor.

"Master, Heidi is coming with the humans." Jane, my dear guard called from the door.

"We'd best be going then, I could use a good meal." After so many years of marriage to Sulpicia, I didn't ever think I'd end up leaving her. She had changed, she'd gotten paranoid, psychotic of sorts, spoiled, and definitely not the human I had fallen in love with thousands of years ago.

Maybe it was time to find a new mate, but where would I look? I pushed the thoughts aside as Heidi led in the tourists.

"Welcome friends! Welcome to Volterra!" and the feeding began.

_Sometime later:_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

It was dark, very dark when I awoke. I don't know how long I was out, but I know that I'm different. I remember the man who bit me, and then I remembered what happened to those people…all those poor Americans.

I sit up slowly, and then I my arm brushes against something cold. I turn and I see a body, an old man with a look of terror on his face. Wait I could see him? It was pitch black here and yet I could see in the dark? My body felt rigid, but good, and my heart…my heart wasn't beating anymore. My body also felt hard, and as I tried to stand up something else brushed against my leg, another body of a woman in her thirties with the same look on her face.

Oh my god I'm surrounded by dead people, but I'm not dead! Am I? My heartbeat stopped, but I was still alive. Unfortunately I didn't have time to think as I heard a loud rumbling noise and then the whole room around me lit up with fire. Wait FIRE?! I was in a furnace, these bodies were going to be burned and me along with them, I have to get out of here!

The bodies began to burn and then the smell made my nose wrinkle. It stinks, I need to get out! I looked around and looked up seeing a huge hole above, a chimney maybe that could lead out of here. The flames were hot, but when I tried to stand again I slipped and my foot went into the fire. I about screamed, but I felt no pain; I looked at the flames, and they weren't touching me. The fire wasn't harming me, so maybe I was dead but I could still move and feel everything.

The fire started to rise, and just to be safe I touched the flames on one body and it didn't burn me. I looked back up at the hole, the smoke going upwards, and I jumped up. I caught some parts on the sides and started climbing as fast as I could, and in no time I found myself on a roof. I climbed out seeing it was dark, no lights on except on the streets. I looked back down the chimney and I saw I had somehow broken through some blocks that probably kept the smell inside and diluted the smoke.

'I'm out, I'm alive, now I gotta get out of here.' I must've broken through some metals, so I was now strong but stronger than I thought. I was fast, so I could run but could I jump? I took a wild guess, ran back a few steps, and then I ran and jumped off this roof onto another.

I'm stronger than your average human, faster, and I can do several other things I couldn't do before. What happened to me? What am I and who were those people? I could only think but then I felt my throat dry up all of a sudden, and it was horrible thirst. Now I was thirsty, but then I smelled something, and it smelled horrible, almost pungent.

Ok I need to get away from here, I can't go home, but I can't stay here either since I escaped or those people would come looking for me. I jumped off the roof, and I ran down the streets as fast as I could.

I didn't care where I was going or where I was headed, I just needed to get away. I had no idea what happened to me, but I just needed to get away.

Little did I know though, this was the start of something new for me.

_**So what do you think? Good start? Bad start? Again this is made by both me and AnnaBoleyna1536, and the girl is her character. **_

_**Reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. What Am I?

_**Glad that we have some favorites and reviews here, AB's happy about it too. **_

_**Now this chapter is the second part of when Kitty runs off to wherever and ends up meeting the Denali coven. Some drama in this one, but hey that's all there is right?**_

_**I don't own Twilight and neither does AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volterra:_

_Aro's P.O.V.:_

Another day has gone by and I have shut myself away from my annoying wife once again. I had tried to evade her all day, but she would not leave me alone.

"Aro we need to talk now!" speak of the devil here she comes.

"Sulpicia could you please not do this now?" I had gone to speak with my sister and Marcus, but of course I couldn't get a moment's peace.

"I am your wife I will speak to you when I please! Why won't you come see me?"

"Because all we do is fight, and when I try and make it better you end up accusing me of cheating."

"Well you certainly spend more time with the guards than me!"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop accusing me of lies! Every day it's the same thing, I'm tired of it and so is everyone else." Her eyes were raving mad, but as she approached me Didyme stood in front of me.

"That's enough Sully, you need to leave." She looked like she'd been slapped.

"You can't tell me what to do Didyme, Aro is my husband."

"We were in the middle of something when you came in, so please go." Sulpicia was about to ran when she stopped, I could see Didyme's power was in effect and quickly came Corin through the door.

"Milady Athenodora wants to see you." She grabbed Sulpicia's arm and practically dragged her out of the room. Thank goodness, now we could speak again.

"I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be brother, she's just horrible these days." Didyme hugged me. "Now where's Caius?"

"Right here." Our brother walked in with Demetri. "Heard the commotion all the way to the studies, that woman is intolerable."

"I'll deal with her later, now what's this about?" they called me in for some urgent news, unfortunately I hadn't heard any when my wife came storming in.

"We seem to have an issue, three days ago we fed and supposedly all the victims were killed."

"And?"

"Well according to Demetri when he went to light the furnace there was something off. He claims he heard noises inside." I looked at Demetri.

"Let me see." I took his hand and I could see his thoughts, I heard the thumping noises, and a loud bang; this could only mean one thing. "Oh dear…." I let go of his hand.

"What is it Aro?" Marcus.

"It would seem that one of the humans somehow survived. Demetri?"

"After the furnace cooled I looked inside, the chimney blocks, the ones that keep the smell in have all been broken. It definitely looks like someone broke out, and when I got to the roof I saw footprints and I followed the scent to the beach." That was quite a distance, how could a newborn escape that quickly without being seen?

"How did a human change in such time, we would've heard the screams?" Didyme looked at me.

"Unless they were like Isabella, despite the pain they appear to sleep while the venom takes over." That was true, based on what I had seen in the Cullen boy's thoughts on our last encounter she was a quiet vampire.

"And how did they get out of the furnace? Even if they got out before the fire touched them it might've left a burn and we would've heard a scream still." Caius was right, but there was another possibility.

"They could have a power, one that makes them immune to fire. Unfortunately we don't have enough sources or clues to determine so…"

"Wait…" Demetri put a finger to his chin. "While I was down there I overheard two human men saying something about two other men who'd gone missing. Said they just vanished and haven't come back."

"But there were no bodies, so the newborn must…"

"Not want us to find them, and since we don't know where they've gone we can't track them." This couldn't go unnoticed; the newborn was untrained and needed to be found soon. I could only think of one explanation.

"We'll have to notify the other covens." I said and all of them stared at me.

"Are you sure brother? After that whole scenario with the Cullens last year do you really think it's…?" I held up a hand to my sister.

"It's the only way Didyme, otherwise they'll put us at risk. I still have their contact numbers, well the Cullens and the Denalis at least, perhaps Alice can locate the newborn and we'll go to collect them."

"But what if they don't?" I stared at her.

"Considering what happened last year I doubt they'll go against us. This is all we can do, for all we know this newborn could be useful should they behave."

"If you say so brother." She just patted my shoulder.

"I'll make the calls myself, the newborn won't get too far." If I had a good feeling about this, that newborn would go straight to the Americas and hide.

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

_Gulf of Alaska:_

I don't know how long I'd been running or swimming, but I know I must've gotten far because I had just reached the shores of Alaska. Once I had made it to the beach in Volterra I about made a break for the water, but then that stupid thirst kicked in and the next thing I knew two dead men were at my feet. I don't know how it happened, but I had blood on my face and hands, so I must've bitten him.

I was a vampire, but it didn't make any sense, vampires were supposed to be gone. It was in the town legends…how could this have happened? Both ways I had taken the bodies with me and once I was out to sea I dropped them into the depths. I felt bad about it, but I couldn't risk anyone finding me.

'Ugh this water's choppy.' The waves were rough; a storm must've come through or is about to. I made it to the shore, and I couldn't see anyone around so my thirst wasn't going crazy. I looked around, but then I saw a black car speeding my way. Humans, I had to get away and fast! I ran off as fast as I could, but when I reached the woodland area something jumped on my back and held me down.

"AAHHH!" a large wave of electricity flew over me, and it was painful.

"Be quiet!" a woman's voice yelled at me and the flow stopped. "Who are you? Why are you here?" she flipped me over and I was looking up at a pale, blonde-haired woman with gold eyes, and one more with a brunette man staring at me.

"W-What…who are you?" I tried to speak more but her hand was on my throat.

"I asked you first, why are you here?" she snarled at me.

"P-Please…" ok maybe I should let my Italian kick in, or not. "I mean no harm…" I held up my hands. "I swear." She seemed to know, but the other woman looked angry at me.

"Just kill her Kate, she's a newborn." She growled at me. "She's a risk."

"A risk? For what? Do you know about me? What have I become?" they looked at each other.

"She doesn't know…" the man spoke.

"It doesn't matter, she has to be killed." The strawberry blonde glared at me again.

"WAIT!" I heard another voice, and then a girl with a pixie cut and gold eyes came over. "Bring her back, she's ok."

"Alice are you kidding?"

"No Tanya, just bring her back alright?" all three exchanged looks, and the girl stared at me. "I'm Alice, so why don't you tell us your name?"

"C-Catalina, but I go by Kitty." The girl on me let me up, but the man held onto my arm.

"Alright then Kitty, come with us." Before I could say anything he yanked me and we started running. When we reached a small house I saw several other pale, golden-eyed people. Where they like me?

"Alice this isn't a good idea." Another blonde, probably the prettiest one I'd seen, spoke up.

"It's ok Rosalie, she won't hurt anyone." The pixie girl smiled at me. "Kitty, are you thirsty?"

"Y-Yeah, a little." My thirst came back, and I smelled something. "What's that scent?" I looked around and I saw a kid in the distance, coming towards me. When she got closer I jumped back and held my hands up in front.

"Mommy who's that?" I heard her from my distance, oh great now I could hear better too?

"Renesmee go inside…" the brunette woman urged her. The kid approached closer but I moved back again.

"Please…I don't want to hurt her just please…get her away from me." my thirst increased, her smell was delicious but she was a kid I can't hurt her. The woman grabbed her and took her into the house, and then a blonde man stepped forward.

"You have some good restraint, what's your name again?"

"Kitty, I need to drink please…" I clutched my throat, it was getting worse. The man took a cup from his jacket, and handed it to me. I opened the lid and gulped it down but I almost spat it back up, it tasted weird. "W-What…is that…?" I drank the whole thing, but it still tasted odd.

"Animal blood, you've only had human."

"I only killed two, but can you explain what I am? I mean I know I'm a vampire but…I don't know…" I didn't know how to explain it, but if these were vampires as well maybe they could help me.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" the man turned to the rest, and only a few stepped forward.

"I think here's fine." The strawberry girl snarled again.

"I just want to understand, what has happened to me?"

"Let's start with who bit you, do you know? Where are you from?"

"I-Italy…" they all gasped. "I don't know the man's name, he was blonde with red eyes…" they looked at each other.

"She must've come from Volterra."

"Yes that's it." They stared at me.

"Then she needs to be killed, if the Volturi…" the pretty blonde.

"Rose, we can help her." The pixie, Alice, stood in front of me. "She can be trained, besides if we kill her then it would disappoint them."

"Them? Volturi? Ok can someone please explain what this is about?" I was getting frustrated, none of them were helping.

"Alright, you know you're a vampire and you know what you can do right?" I nodded. "You have a good amount of restraint; otherwise you would've killed more than you have already. So you aren't much of a risk as long as you're taught."

"A risk?"

"The Volturi, they live in Volterra, did you go on a tour?" I nodded again. "Then that's how you became a vampire, but how did you get away?"

"I don't really know, all I remember is blacking out and then waking up in a furnace and not getting burned. I escaped through the chimney and I just ran from there."

"You weren't burned? Was the furnace on?" a caramel haired woman asked.

"It was, but when the flames got to me they didn't burn or anything." They looked confused, and then the blonde girl held up a lighter.

"Let's just see if it does." She approached me but a big, bulky man held her back.

"No Rose."

"It's ok." I walked close, and my finger touched the small flame, but nothing happened. I opened my hand and the flame just blew up. She screamed and dropped the lighter, and it went out in the snow. "I'm sorry, I don't know what…!" how did that happen?

"She tried to burn me!" the woman accused me.

"No, no I didn't mean…" a dark haired man and woman stepped up, but they seemed calm.

"You can control fire."

"What?" he smiled a bit.

"Like I just said, you can control fire. That may explain why you weren't burned, you're also immune to it." Immune to fire, control it what the hell?

"You may need some practice though, and I'd be willing to help." Another blonde man, with curly hair stepped up next to the Alice girl. "Name's Jasper, Alice's mate." He held out his hand.

"Um…nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "So um…since I'm a vampire now…?" a bronze haired boy stepped up.

"We can help you control yourself, but only if you promise to behave." Behave? What did I have to lose?

"I'll…I'll try." Ok I really need to speak better.

"First of all, when you went into that tour you were turned by another right?" I nodded at him. "The Volturi, they're the largest coven of vampires, and they keep the vampires at bay. You escaping is probably the first to ever happen, victims go in, but none come out."

"I kind of already got that. So they're like…kings?"

"Pretty much." The caramel woman stepped closer. "They keep us in line, to keep our secret. Since you've gone this far without hurting anyone you might be able to stay."

"Stay? You mean here?"

"If you want, for a while." The golden haired man said. "I'm Carlisle Cullen by the way, and this is my wife Esme and our adopted kids, Edward and his wife Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and the little girl you saw is Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee."

"Renes-who?"

"Renesmee, it's a combination of my mom Renee and Esme's names." The girl I assumed was Bella came out. "Bella Cullen, nice to meet you Kitty."

"You too, and who are they?"

"I am Eleazar, this is my mate Carmen and our sister Tanya, along with Kate and her mate Garrett." Kate and Tanya just nodded stiffly at me, while Garrett shook my hand.

"Now that we've gotten the intros out the way, what's say we get you some better clothes?" I looked down seeing my jeans and shirt were dirty, and my hair was a ragged mess.

"I guess I could use a shower." the Alice girl squealed happily and grabbed my wrist.

"Then come on!" she yanked me into the house, and as I looked back at the others they gave me apologetic looks.

"Ow! Hey easy!" she stopped in a bedroom and pulled out a suitcase.

"Shower's over there, you can wash that fish smell off." I stank did I? I just took off my clothes, grabbed a towel from under the sink and started the shower. Inside I saw shampoo and conditioner, plenty of it for my waist long dirty blonde hair; I didn't really believe in haircuts, but I had to keep it trimmed enough from split ends.

I'm a bit vain, but I really don't care much for my looks. I looked like my mom, I had her figure, but not her strong spirit; dad took that from me years ago. Maybe if I just play it safe for now, I can stay out of trouble.

Soon enough I was clean and shower fresh, and as I stepped out of the shower I just glanced into the mirror and when I did I couldn't look away. The woman I saw in the mirror, was a completely different person than myself; she was beautiful, gorgeous. She had my face, but she was so…so perfect.

"Hey you alright in there?" Alice's voice came through the door.

"Yeah I'm coming out." I had only the towel around me, and the outfit on the chair in the corner was laid out. A long-sleeved purple blouse, black vest, dark jeans, and leather boots were what I saw, and then Alice put out a black bra and panties.

"Get dressed, and if you want I can do your hair." What am I a doll?

"Sure." She turned around to the dresser and I got dressed quickly. She pulled out a hairdryer and a brush, and practically made me sit down. "Um…I appreciate this but do you think you can take it easy on my poor hair?"

"No problem." My hair was dried and combed out, I was surprised it didn't puff out like it sometimes did after I dried it. She pulled out a hairband and French-braided my hair nicely; I actually liked the way I looked.

"Thanks, I don't know if I can pay you back though." She just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I have plenty of clothes and I figure you'll be here a while anyway." She winked at me, and then I followed her outside where everyone else was.

"Hey, you look good." Caramel woman said, Esme I think.

"Thank you." The bronze haired man came over with Bella, Edward.

"Now then, are you ready to begin your first day as a vampire?" I looked around carefully, and despite the mean looks I was getting from the blonde girls I actually felt more confident.

"I'm ready."

_**Next one will have a small time skip in it. It'll be in Kitty's point instead of both her and Aro. It'll basically be about discovering her new powers, and a little drama between her and the three mean girls.**_

_**Again this is written by AB and me, her ideas and mine, I just mash them together.**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	3. A New Start

_**Glad some favorites and reviews came in the last chappie. AB and I are glad this fic is liked.**_

_**Anyway this is the part where Kitty learns all about being a vampire, and soon enough the Volturi come around and this could get ugly.**_

_**AB & I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Four days later:_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

I can't believe it's only been four days, I just almost don't believe all that's happened. Four days ago I arrived in Alaska, I met the Cullens and the Denalis, I've been practicing with my power, and I've gotten some new friends. It's almost too good to be true.

"Kitty! Come on over here!" Renesmee was calling me, after only a few days of drinking animal blood it felt like I was in full control, and the kid and I became fast friends. I knew the story of how she was alive, I know I can't have kids because my body's frozen forever, but I think I could live with that.

"Coming kid." Some call her Renesmee, other Nessie, me I just call her kid or kiddo. I had learned to control my powers for the most part, but I still needed work. The Cullens like me, but the blonde girl, Rosalie doesn't just because I'm new and the same goes for the other girls Tanya and Kate. They were probably afraid I would hurt someone, especially Renesmee, but if I did that I don't think I'd be able to live it down.

"Dad!" the kid ran to Edward's arms, hugging him around the neck. I kind of envied that, but my father was probably drunk off his ass wondering where the hell I had run off to.

I hadn't told anyone about my family, frankly I didn't want to. I knew Edward could read my thoughts, but I made sure he wouldn't say anything because it wasn't anyone's business but mine. I was here in Alaska away from my abusive father and I wanted to keep it that way.

"You up for some practice Kitty?"

"Sure thing, I could use some." I followed them to a field near the house, already marked with spots where my previous practice routes had been. Alice, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, Eleazar, and even Emmett had all helped somehow.

"Alright, target practice." He put a bunch of large boulders in front and behind me. This was just a test to see how my aim was since I couldn't practice on an actual vampire, and it worked fine for me. So far I realized not only was I immune to fire, my whole body could catch it as a protective matter, I could control fire to move and bend at my will, even hold it in my hand and throw it.

I'm a human torch, ok I'm not human anymore but still.

"Aim carefully Kitty…" Bella stood close by and as I formed the ball in my hand I threw it carefully and it blew the largest boulder to bits. "And…Fire one!" a boulder was thrown at me by Emmett and I shot it down easily.

"Fire two!" he threw another one and down it went. "Fire three! Fire four! Fire five!" all three flew up and with three easy shots they went down.

"Ok that's enough of that, how's about some wrestling?" Emmett looked ready to pounce at me.

"Not a good idea Emmett, she could burn you by mistake." Carlisle came from the trees. "She's more of a psychic fighter than physical. It'd be best if she could fight someone she couldn't hurt."

"I agree, I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt." I went over to him. "But I am getting better."

"Much better, and we can hope you'll be a good friend." A friend? Was that all I would be?

"Carlisle…you need to tell her." Edward was at his side. "Can't keep putting it off."

"Tell me what? I can't stay here?"

"No." Rosalie's cold response.

"I don't think I was asking you princess." I turned back to Carlisle. "What do you need to tell me?" he glanced between the others behind me, and then he looked directly at me.

"You can't stay here Kitty, I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Why can't she stay Grandpa?" Renesmee looked up from her spot in front of Edward.

"I got a call two days ago, long distance from Italy." I stiffened up. "The Volturi…they're coming here tomorrow to collect you Kitty."

"Collect me? Why?" I ran away from Italy for a reason, and now the people who turned me are going to take me back?

"You were the only newborn to escape from them, they are coming to take you back and make you part of their guard, if you listen and control your instincts."

"I don't want to go back." I shook my head. "I can't go back."

"You don't have a choice." Tanya hissed. "You were made in their territory, so technically you belong to them."

"I belong to no one!" I shouted at her and a small bush nearby caught fire. "I am not going back and if I have to burn others to make sure of it then I will!"

"Kitty calm yourself!" Bella grabbed my arms. "You need to go back; Alice says they won't hurt you."

"It's not them I'm worried about, Italy, Volterra is full of memories I would like to leave and forget. I can't go back when they haunt me, I can't be locked up again I just can't!"

"Again? What do you mean again?" Jasper walked over to my side, and I just flinched. I didn't mean to but I did.

"Her home life wasn't a good one." Edward spoke up.

"How so?" Emmett.

"Probably pathetic, parents don't care?" Rosalie was really starting to piss me off, but I had to restrain myself again.

"I was abused by my father, my mom's dead and I had no friends in Volterra." I growled at her as I spoke. "You know what it's like being beaten every day, not knowing why your own flesh and blood would do it? Do you know what it's like to wonder what would've happened if your mom didn't die and your dad wouldn't have a reason to drink and hit you? Or do you even know how it is to try and avoid your father as he tries to rape you almost every day?" she stared at me with wide eyes. "I didn't think you did, so you can go to hell princess." My hand went across her face and she stumbled backwards.

"Kitty…" Jasper tried to touch me but I ran off back towards the forest, I didn't care where I was going or how far I'd gone until I stopped at a frozen creek.

"AAAGGHHH!" I slammed my fists into the ground, and I think the snow melted around me. I didn't want to go back, but I couldn't run either because the Cullens would get into trouble. I'm at a dead end here, what am I going to do?

"Kitty." I turned around seeing Alice behind me. "I know you're upset, but…I know the Volturi won't hurt you."

"Because they'll be afraid of me right?"

"Maybe at first, but after they get to know you they might like you." I stared at her.

"How would you know?" she smiled.

"Let's just say I have a hunch, and my hunches are usually correct. Kitty I know you're afraid, but you can get through this. The Volturi…they aren't all bad, just greedy."

"Usually people who are greedy are bad Alice, I just don't to be forced to go back."

"You won't, you'll have to go. I know you want to stay and we want you to also, but something tells me you're meant to go back and fix your life in Volterra. The abuse won't stay long, all you have to do is put it behind you."

"Easier said than done."

"Everything is, Kitty you'll be alright. I know because I was like you when I was human." My head snapped to her.

"You were? How?"

"Well for one thing my parents didn't get along too much, in fact my father was planning to murder my mother in order to marry another woman and I had a dream about it. I thought it was just a dream until I overheard them talking, and when I tried to warn my mother she didn't believe me; she was killed soon after, and my father and stepmother put me in an asylum right up until I was turned."

"That's awful, your own dad…"

"As awful as what your dad did to you, but the point is that I was able to move on; being a vampire helped me with that and when I met Jasper and the Cullens things got better."

"But you have a family with them, and from what I've been told the Volturi's no family."

"Maybe not, but you never know. I just know that tomorrow's going to change your whole life, for the good and bad."

"You really think so?"

"Sure do, and I'm sure that if Aro really treasures power the way he seems to then he'll probably let you keep in touch with us."

"The word being 'if'." She smiled and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"All you have to do is behave, and you'll be alright I guarantee it." I felt as if she was right, maybe I could trust Alice on this, but if I do leave tomorrow…I was going to miss being with the best family I had ever seen.

_The next day:_

The day after came too fast, I had been spending as much time with the others as I could and it still felt like I had only done it in a few hours. The Volturi would be coming, but what if Alice was wrong? What if they wanted to kill me or worse cut me off from the Cullens?

Either way I was going to find out, and I had fed a good bit before coming out onto the field and to prove it I had let Renesmee come along to see me off. She didn't want me to leave, but she knew I wouldn't have a choice if I had to. Bella and Edward were nice to me, as were the rest except Rosalie and the two Denali girls, but I think I would still miss them too.

"How much longer?" we were all standing in the field, and I was in the back out of sight until they would come.

"Five minutes, maybe less." Alice whispered to me, and right now I was hoping this would all go by fast.

"It'll be alright Kitty, you'll see." Jasper touched my arm.

"I hope so." Soon enough I could see five shadowy figures coming our way, and I recognized only one of them but vaguely.

"They're here." Carlisle walked closer, and the figures took off their hoods.

"Hello Aro." He said and the man in front, the one with a large forehead, jet black shoulder length hair, and onion white skin stepped forward.

"Hello Carlisle, it's good to see you again." Carlisle nodded at him. "You know why we're here, let's not make this difficult."

"We have no intention of doing so. The girl's willing to cooperate." A large man stared at me; he was almost as big as Emmett. The other three were two more guys, and a young girl with a cold stare.

"Let us see her." I had on a dark purple hoody and jeans, boots to match as well. Figured if I had to leave I'd leave dressed alright.

"Kitty, come here." I walked to the front slowly, and took down my hood to show my face. The man, Aro, stared at me with a strange smile. The girl stepped closer, and then I felt a sharp pain all over my body.

"GAAAHH!" I screamed and a bush caught fire nearby. The pain stopped instantly, and I growled at the girl.

"You don't have to do that, she won't run." Esme stepped forward. I stared at the girl, and she looked almost afraid.

"She may be a newborn, but she's in good control." Jasper said from behind me. Renesmee walked closer to me and held my hand.

"I see…what is your name young one?" Aro asked with the same weird smile.

"Kit…Catalina." Give them my full name, figured he'd call me by that anyway.

"You're quite a newborn Catalina; you haven't caused any mayhem since you escaped."

"I didn't want you to come looking for me." he stepped closer.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you survive the furnace and why did we not hear you scream?" I shrugged.

"I don't really know myself; all I remember is busting out of that chimney and running as far away as I possibly could." He held out his hand.

"Would you allow me to read your thoughts then?" I looked back at Edward and Bella.

"It's ok, go on." I walked closer, and when he took my hand I could've sworn I felt something shock me, but not painfully. He stared out into space for several moments, and when he let go he looked amazed.

"Oh my…you really are quite a newborn."

"Master, shall we dispose of her?" the small girl had a soft voice, but it was laced with anger. The tall one tried to grab me, but I jumped back.

"Felix don't!" Edward shouted and a fire erupted next to the large vampire. He jumped back, and Aro's eyes widened. The boy tried to use some smoke to grab me, and I snarled loudly at him.

"Not wise Aro, you see Catalina has a sort of power of her own as I'm sure you know…and she won't attack…" Carlisle spoke first.

"Unless provoked." I opened my hand and a fireball appeared. "I'm still working on it, but unless someone pisses me off or tries to attack then there's hell to pay." Another fireball appeared in my other hand. "And that includes harming the Cullens and their friends." Aro held up his hands.

"Let's just calm down now dear one, I have no desire to harm the Cullens." He looked at Carlisle. "Has she behaved since she came here?"

"She has a willingness to learn, and she's like a sister to us." Jasper.

"We're willing to take responsibility for her, if you'll allow it." Carlisle.

"As tempting as that sounds, we will have to take her with us. She was changed in our territory, and so she must become part of the coven." I dropped my hands. "I know she doesn't wish to leave, but it must be so."

'Guess I really don't have a choice.' I looked at Edward. In the short time I'd been here, I actually felt like I'd belonged and now I'm forced to return to the Hell I was raised in.

"Are you ready young one?" Aro.

"I suppose I am." I walked closer but something stopped me.

"Kitty!" I turned around in time to see Renesmee run up into my arms. Lifting her up I hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her, and I could see her thoughts of the few days we'd been together. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too kid, you be good for your parents you hear?" she pulled back and nodded. "I'll be alright, ok?"

"Ok." I set her down and Bella came over to hug me.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will." Jasper and Alice hugged me.

"Try not to burn anyone ok?" I let out a small laugh.

"Alright that's enough, come along Catalina." I sighed, walking over to my new 'master'. I took one last glance at the Cullens and Denalis.

'Goodbye everyone, to the best family I've ever known.' And we left at vampire speed.

_**Next one brings up the first day in Volterra.**_

_**And I will say this now, this won't be the last of the Cullens in this fic. It just might be a while before they're brought out again.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Returning Home

_**Sorry about the wait, exams don't wait for anyone or anything. Anyway this is written about Kitty's first day back in Volterra and she is not the only one unhappy about it.**_

_**Written by both myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, thank you.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

I don't know how long we were traveling, but frankly I didn't care. The Volturi were forcing me to return to a place I wanted to leave behind to move on, and so it wasn't going to happen. Being a vampire made a new hope for me, but what hope was there when you're forced to be guards to people you don't know?

Aro I don't know about him, but he kept staring at me the whole time I followed him back to Italy. Soon enough we reached the city, and it was nightfall so it would be easy to sneak back into that castle of theirs. No one had said anything since I came along, but what could they say they didn't know me?

"Welcome to your new home Catalina." Aro opened the door and let me through. I followed the tall one, Felix, and his friend Demetri down the hall to an elevator. The two kids, Jane and Alec stepped in and stood on either side of me, and Aro just stood in front. The elevator music was annoying, as most were, and then it stopped showing a long tunnel.

'Shabby.' I could only think, and though I now knew that Aro could read every thought I had with one touch I didn't have anything to hide, not anymore at least.

"This way miss." I followed them through the same double doors I had walked through on the last day I was human, and when they opened I could hear the screams and shrieks all over again.

"Is this her?" I recognized that voice, and I looked towards the door seeing a blonde man with red eyes walking over to me. Oh no this was the man who bit me. I shrank back towards the door, and as he got closer my instincts kicked in and a fireball appeared in my hand.

"Put that away dear one, there's no need to harm Caius." The ball vanished, but I stood straight up.

"He's the one who bit me." I snarled at him.

"This newborn is rather feisty Aro." The blonde man sneered at me. "She must be disciplined." He looked to Jane.

"That's not wise brother, her powers are more dangerous than Jane's. She will be taught, but she must feel more comfortable while she's here. Catalina, this is my friend and co-leader Caius, he too rules the Volturi."

"You will address me as master from now on young one."

"Great." I whispered but of course he could hear me.

"Catalina if you'll follow me I will show you where you will be staying." 'Caius' glared at Aro.

"You're giving her a room?" Aro smiled.

"She is now a high class guard Caius, as long as her powers are in control she will be allowed to do as she wishes."

'Except be free.' Aro motioned for me to follow and I did, with Jane behind me. He led me up some stairs and down a few halls, and then I saw a man and woman coming over to us.

"Aro is this the newborn?" the woman came over, and I could see a good resemblance between her and Aro.

"Yes, Didyme this is our newest guard member Catalina. Catalina this is my sister Didyme and her mate Marcus, my other co-leader." I nodded at them.

"What's her gift?" Marcus had to ask and I let another fireball appear in my hand. "Oh my."

"She still needs practice, but she is going to be a high class guard. We will only use her when we need her."

"Aro don't say it like that, she's a woman not a tool."

"Thank you." I had to say it, this woman was probably the smartest one in this whole coven.

"Polite and pretty, a good combination." She smiled at me. "I think I'll be spending some time with you soon." Ok now she was creeping me out.

"That's enough sister, if you'll excuse us." They let us pass, and led me into a room. It was nice, but old as far as I could tell. Everything in here looked like it came from the sixth or eighteenth century, but somewhat modern. "You will be staying in here dear one, but if you wish to look around the palace you need only tell someone so we will know."

"Fine." I heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry young Catalina, you will learn to adapt here soon enough." He may be a king, but he's naïve like me. I heard the door shut behind me, and so I sat down on the bed even though I can't sleep I just lay down and stared up at the ceiling. This was not going well, being stuck in this stupid room all day until they needed me, I am not one of those people who sit down and does nothing.

I could go on a walk, but I'd have to tell someone where I was going like a little kid. High class guards my ass, I need to get up and move around. I pulled myself up from the bed, and looked around the room a little more closely. It's not too bad I admit, but it could use a little modernization.

"Catalina." I heard a knock and a woman's voice behind the door. It opened and a woman with dark red hair carrying a few dress bags stepped inside. "Hi, I'm Heidi…oh I remember you."

"The woman with the brochures, should've known." I glanced at the bags. "What're those?"

"These are your new clothes, Aro had me pick them up for you. There's more coming but they'll be here tomorrow."

"Clothes? He's giving me clothes?" I looked at the symbols and words on the bags and I could see they were Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, all designer brands.

"He does it for all the guards, see these shoes?" she was wearing a pair of dark red leather heels. "Got these last month, as a present."

"Oh, they're nice." She reminded me of Rosalie, pretty but snobbish and spoiled.

"You've got some too." She set the stuff down on the bed. "Let's see, oh this one is going to look beautiful on you." She pulled out a black dress, a Prada one, made of silk with long sleeves and leggings to match.

"Black, is it all black?" she nodded.

"All of us wear black, but you can also wear colors like red, grey, mainly dark colors."

"There's a daily color?"

"Not really, just regulars."

"Well I don't like wearing black that much, it's depressing."

"Well I'm sorry but you'll just have to adjust. Here let's get you dressed." She tossed the dress to me.

"Um…I don't think I want to wear this."

"Oh if you're worried about ruining it don't be. Here these boots will do nicely." She pulled out some knee high leather boots. They were nice, but too much.

"Look um…Heidi…these are nice but I can't accept them."

"Honey, believe me I know how you feel. I was part of a coven that I loved but the Volturi, my masters now, took me from it only when my friends decided to get cocky. I joined yes and I was unhappy for a while, but I liked it here. I don't have to hide, I don't have to be afraid, I trust everyone here."

"Yeah well trust is something I'm not familiar with." I never trusted anyone, granted I did trust the Cullens a bit but I only knew them a short while.

"You will be soon enough, now you'd better change or Aro will have us both in the dungeons." Dungeons?

"I can't."

"Yes you can, even if I have to force you into it."

"Do that and you'll be ash." I glared.

"Well I'm not worried, just put the outfit on and I'll do your makeup and hair." This girl now reminds me of Alice, if not worse.

"Alright alright, but turn the other way I don't like people watching me dress." She turned around and I just sped up putting the clothes on carefully. The dress fit fine, the boots were alright too, but I still didn't feel as if I'd earned these expensive clothes.

"It fits you well, now we just need to do something about your hair it's so long. Might need to trim it."

"No, my hair's fine. I don't care if you braid or put it up in a bun just leave its length alone." I saw her pull out a brush and some hair ties.

"It's nice and wavy; mind if I try something?"

"I don't care." I sat down on the bed and let her do her work, I suppose I don't mind the treatment, but it wouldn't change much.

"Let's see…ah here we go." a hot curling iron went through my hair, and while she curled with one hand she pinned my hair up with the other. I felt her fingers work their way through, and in no time she finished. "Now then, time for makeup." I heard a large clank, and I saw before me a case larger than the one Alice had.

"What exactly am I being dressed up for?" she turned with mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow all in her hands.

"Just need to make you pretty for the masters, they're all about appearance these days."

"Just what I need too."

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you honey, now sit still and let me finish."

'Is this woman a fashion mogul or something?' I sat stone still as I let her finish dolling me up, geez I'm just a guard now why would I look like a model?

"There, perfect!" she put down everything and pulled out a silver mirror. I saw my reflection, and my eyes just widened. The girl in this mirror was beautiful, even more beautiful than Alice had made me. My hair was half up in a bun with braids around it and part of it was curled and relaxed against my back; the makeup made me look like a Victoria's Secret model, if not a Prada fashion model.

"Like it?" she asked and I looked up at her.

"Yeah…it's nice." That was true, she'd turned me into something.

"Good, now let's go." She grabbed my hand.

"Go where?"

"I need to show you off to the masters, they'll want to see how you look."

"You're gonna show me off in front of the men who forced me to come back here? Hell no." I yanked my arm back but she didn't get the message.

"I could always have Jane come in and convince you."

"She doesn't scare me." a fireball appeared in my hand and Heidi jumped back.

"Oh…you…"

"You didn't know?" she shook her head and the ball disappeared. "Then I guess I can't blame you, but I am not going out there right now."

"Oh come on, it's just for a minute."

"No, I didn't want to come here in the first place and I sure as hell don't to be paraded around like a doll. If your masters want me to come out then they can come see me themselves."

"They're your masters too now, you'd best obey them."

"Heidi leave her alone." I turned seeing the woman, Didyme I think, come into the room. "She's just come back don't badger her."

"But milady, the masters wish to see her."

"Then let me take her, you've done enough." Heidi looked at me and left, but I caught the small glare she had. "Catalina, I know you're mad but I think you'll learn to like it here."

"With all due respect miss, I doubt it." She smiled.

"It's hard now, but it'll get better. My brother would like to see you, plus you haven't met the others yet."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Young one they won't badger you, they just want to see how you are."

"I've only been here an hour."

"Try three, now come on." I was about to say no, but something told me to follow her. It was weird, but I felt relaxed now.

"Ok." I got up and followed her back towards the throne room, where I saw multiple guards all around the place. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and two blonde-haired women were all seated at the thrones, and for some strange reason Aro looked different from before, almost…nice.

"Ah Catalina, how nice of you to join us." He said with his arms wide open. "Don't you look lovely in your new clothes?" his cheeriness could give me diabetes.

"They're nice on you." A woman standing next to Caius smiled at me, was she his wife?

"Thanks." Aro stood from his throne and walked towards me. Taking my hand in his own he stared into space for several moments, reading my thoughts again.

"I can't understand why she's even alive, she escaped and made herself noticeable she should be dealt with." The blonde woman next to Aro's throne glared at me.

"Sulpicia please, she's very well behaved and she's agreed to abide by the rules." Didyme said and the woman huffed.

"Indeed so." Aro let go of my hand. "Catalina is going to be a great asset to us."

"If she's a mere guard then why is she wearing those clothes?" ok this woman, Sulpicia was beginning to piss me off.

"She's a higher part of the guard Sulpicia, she will be treated as such. Catalina…" I held up a hand.

"Please, as nice as this is I can't be swooned so easily." I glared up at Sulpicia. "As for how I'm alive…" this time, I closed my eyes and I let my entire body light up on fire. Everyone jumped back and thankfully my clothes didn't burn, but Aro…oh Aro's smile returned.

"How remarkable, such a powerful gift." I let my fire down. "You Catalina are a true vampire."

"Um…" I glanced at Didyme.

"Aro you're scaring her."

"I'm not scared I'm just confused, you have so many gifted guards why am I so important?" Aro smiled again, but wider.

"You were changed in our home dear one, so it's only fitting that you remain here."

"I was fine with the Cullens, what are you afraid that one other coven is stronger than this one?" Caius looked at me stunned, Marcus was chuckling but Aro looked calm. "Is that why you brought me back?"

"I think I like this girl." Didyme giggled.

"You dare talk to my husband like that you insufferable brat!" Sulpicia marched down looking about ready to strike me but Aro held her back.

"Now now darling, we don't need any accidents here."

"Hmph, it won't be an accident if she hits me first." If she was Aro's wife, he must've been crazy to be married to her. "You've all seen what I can do, but I'm not going to demand anything. Just don't expect me to bow and kiss the ground you walk on." I heard some snarls.

"Let Jane discipline her Aro, she has a mouth that's too big." Caius.

"I like her." I turned and saw Jane coming over.

"Do you Jane?" Didyme.

"Oh yes, though I dislike her power I think she and I could get along fine."

"We'll see kid, we'll see." I turned back to my…masters.

"Return to your room then, since everyone has had the chance to meet you Catalina." Caius snarled at me.

"Oh come now Caius we can't just lock her up, why not let her tour the castle?" Didyme came up behind me. "Aro? If you want she can be part of my guard."

"Are you certain Didyme?"

"I think I can take her brother, she's not as bad as she seems." As bad as I seem? Aro and the others all exchanged glances.

"Very well, she can be with you but she's your responsibility sister."

"No problem, come on Catalina I'll show you around."

"I'll go too." Jane stepped up and Aro just laughed and clapped his hands.

"Wonderful, perhaps you can both make Catalina feel more at home here. Go now, show her the castle."

"Of course, come on." I just shrugged and followed them out.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, but it won't change everything.

_**Next one shows more on Kitty's time with Didyme and Jane, and some alone time with Aro. **_

_**Written by AV and AB.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Heartache

_**Sorry about the wait, been busy.**_

_**This chapter shows more on Kitty's time with Jane and Didyme, plus a small part to where she breaks the rules and leaves the castle without permission. Also going to throw in a scene just at the end that reveals more of Kitty's soft side.**_

_**Written by myself and AB.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

"Alright then, Catalina where do you want to look first?" Didyme my 'tour guide'.

"It doesn't matter to me." we'd left the throne room only minutes ago and we seemed to be halfway through the castle.

"We could show her the drawing room." Jane.

"That's a start." They took off running, and I followed down to a dark hallway with only a few doors included. "Here we are." She opened one and inside looked like a fancy art class. The whole room had paint, clay, stands, pottery tables, paper, wood carving materials, pastels, brushes, everything all on shelves or leaned up against the wall. The faint smell of dry clay hit my nose, and it was actually rather calming.

"Wow…"

"Both I, Jane, and the wives all come here when we're feeling creative. You can join us if you want, do you paint?"

"I used to, but I stopped." I hadn't painted in years, but I had been good at it. It was something my mom loved, but after she died I couldn't find the strength to even pick up a brush.

"Well maybe you can start again, this is also a place where the men won't enter without OUR permission, you see this painting?" she pulled out a framed portrait of a woman and a man nude in a giant white rose. "This is something I made when I remembered my first night with Marcus."

"Ugh I don't need to know that!" I covered my ears and they laughed.

"This one, was one of made remembering the night I was turned." Jane held up what looked like a burning village with a blood-red sky and black smoke flowing upwards. It had emotion written all over it.

"It's…it's nice but it's strange."

"That's what I was going for." She put it down. "I'd like to see what you can make."

"I don't know if I can, it's been too long." I looked around again.

"Oh well no need to stay here any longer, let me show you some of the rooms." They led me around some more and we stopped a hallway full of doors back to back. "This room here, is Caius and Athenodora's special room." She opened it and I felt like I'd been sent back in time. The room looked like a temple bathhouse, with a large pool in the middle no doubt put there recently since it looked more modern, decorated with white and black marble floors, silver curtains and drapes over the windows, and a few shelves and drawers.

"Special room?"

"They come here when they yearn for each other, no one else is allowed in here without Caius' permission."

"Oh."

"Marcus and I have one as well, but it's more sacred to us since it's the same room where we fell in love at first sight."

"What about Aro and Sulpicia?" I saw Didyme's eyes soften, and Jane just sighed.

"They don't really use theirs anymore." She closed the door to the room.

"Why not? Are they fighting a lot?"

"I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you Catalina, now do you want to see more?" I shook my head, and I looked out a window seeing it was starting to get dark.

"I think I'll just go to my room, thanks for showing me around." I turned to leave but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hold on, let me give you this." Didyme slipped something into my hand, and I felt it was a cellphone. I looked and saw it was an Iphone, a new one.

"What's this for?" I'd never had a cellphone before, yet she was giving me one?

"You can use that to call the Cullens if you want, I managed to persuade my brother to let you since they are your friends. I have a good deal on long distance, so you can call and talk as long as you want." My eyes widened, she convinced Aro to let me talk to the Cullens? I thought I would have to cut off contact with them forever, but Didyme she helped me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go on I'm sure you want some alone time." I left quickly back to my room, eager to try out my new phone. I sat down on my bed, but when I cut the phone on all thoughts of calling the Cullens stopped. It was like my hand froze, and then thoughts came to me.

'What do I tell them?' what was I going to tell them, that I hated coming here at first but now I'm happy because I have a new phone? That was a stupid excuse, I didn't know what else to talk about and no doubt it would early day or night over there.

I put the phone down by the table and lay down on the bed. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, course I hadn't fed on any humans and I didn't want to, but I wouldn't have a choice when it came time to feed. There's no way Aro, Caius or Marcus would let me stay on animal blood, they wouldn't go to the trouble of one guard.

'Feed…' when the word echoed in my mind, I suddenly pictured the face of my father. All the memories of him came back, the kind man he used to be, and the drunken bastard he turned into after mom died. I felt a feeling of rage wash over me, and suddenly I looked outside, opened up the window and I could smell his foul stench high in the air.

"Time for my revenge." I whispered and jumped out the window onto the lighted streets.

_Meanwhile:_

_Aro's P.O.V.:_

"How is she doing?" my dear sister wasn't gone long, and she came back with Jane just moments after leaving with Catalina.

"She seems to be fine, but remember Aro she's new so it'll take a while for her to adapt."

"I know, did you give her the phone?" she nodded.

"She seemed happy, she went to her room just afterwards." I had hoped she would like that, though I felt bad about taking the girl from the Cullens she had been changed here so it was only fitting she stay. I had sent Heidi to get her some more clothes, even if she said she wouldn't be swooned with fancy items.

"Brother, is Sulpicia at it again?" Marcus came from his throne to kiss Didyme. After Catalina had left Sulpicia was furious and demanded she be punished for disrespect, but I had told her numerous times that I and my brothers decide what to do and she doesn't. She was so angry she went back to the tower and dragged Athenodora back with her.

"As usual, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Your bond with her is weak Aro, so much it may never recover."

"I would suggest divorce, but I know how much you are against it." Caius sighed. I had thought about divorcing Sulpicia but she was still my wife and I still had some love for her, but with the way she was behaving and treating me coldly I felt my feelings fading faster.

"Perhaps, but that isn't important now…" my words stopped as I heard Heidi's clicking heels coming down the hall.

"Masters! Catalina is gone!"

"Gone, gone how?"

"I went to her room to give her the clothes, but when I looked inside she was gone and the window was open." She escaped?

"She must be running off to the Cullens!" Caius stood up. "Demetri go after her!"

"No." everyone stared at me. "I'll go after her, I doubt Catalina would want to leave here since she's already under watch."

"Do you know where she's gone brother?" Marcus.

"I have a feeling, I'll go after her myself."

"But she could hurt you." Demetri stepped forward. "Perhaps you should let some guards come along master." I sighed.

"Very well Demetri you and Alec may accompany me, but let me talk to her first." We took off through the back door, and I caught Catalina's scent just near the alley. I took the lead, but the trail wasn't long since we ended up back in a shabby looking part of the city.

"Master…?" I could smell alcohol, strong doses of it coming from a house at the end, and I could smell Catalina's scent going that way.

"I think I know what she's doing, wait here." I took off and as I stepped on the steps of the run-down house I heard whimpering and hissing inside.

"Please…please….I'm sorry…" I heard a man's voice.

"You wouldn't be sorry if you didn't know what I was, you stupid bastard. You ruined my life!" I opened the door a crack and I saw Catalina cornering a man in an armchair with his left leg twisted the wrong way.

"Catalina!" she turned to me.

"Stay out of this Aro." She raised her hand and grabbed the man by the throat. "I'm having a little talk with my father."

"Catalina think about this, I know he's hurt you in the past but killing him won't solve anything." I slowly approached her.

"He beat and abused me for years, and he tried to rape me numerous times." She growled. "HE HAS TO PAY!"

"Catalina, please…" she looked at me with glazed eyes full of anger and sadness. "Let the man go."

"No…he hurt me…" she dry sobbed.

"I know, but you don't have to kill him. You can turn him into the police, you know hunting and killing in the city is forbidden. Since you're new I can let you off, but you have to let him go. Think about your mother…" she froze and stared at me.

"Guh!" the man was choking, and I knew he would have to die since Catalina exposed herself but not by her.

"Your mother wouldn't want this Catalina, I know she wouldn't."

"How do you know?" I approached closer.

"No mother would want their child to do this, it's all instinct. Catalina he will be dealt with, but you need to let him go and come back with me to the castle. Now." She stared at me longer, and dropped the man to the floor. He gasped for breath and passed out on the floor. "Come on, Felix Demetri!" they showed up at the door.

"Master?"

"Dispose of that man, I'm taking Catalina back to the castle." They did as told and I ran back with the poor child to the palace.

"Ah there you are, Catalina…" Caius met us in the throne room. "She left without permission, she must be punished."

"Caius she didn't know, she won't be held responsible." I said.

"She must be punished, she broke the rules regardless."

"Oh Caius stop picking on the poor girl, look at her she's not in a good mood." Athenodora came out. "Poor dear, where did she go?"

"Catalina perhaps you should go to your room, and don't leave again without telling someone." She glared at me.

"Yes, master." She growled and ran off.

"She's so disobedient; you must let Jane teach her some manners."

"Brother please, she's just angry is all. As for where she went, it was to kill her abusive father. He has been dealt with so don't worry."

"That girl is suffering from the trauma, it won't be easy to help her feel more at welcome here." Marcus came in with Didyme.

"I agree, the poor child has suffered enough." Didyme came over to me. "Aro, I think you should get to know her a little more. If anything you can understand what she's gone through." I knew what she was talking about, and I knew that it was true.

"Perhaps I can, but not while she's upset. I'll wait until she's calmed down and then I'll go see her." She nodded.

"ARO!" oh great, not the voice I wanted to hear right now.

"What is it Sulpicia?" my deranged wife came down angry and shoved Didyme aside into Marcus' arms.

"That girl! She tried to burn me!" she screeched.

"Please don't yell we can hear you fine, now why would she try and burn you?" before she could answer I grabbed her hand and saw her thoughts. "Probably because you yelled at her when she's mad at the moment?"

"She had no right I demand she be punished!" she stamped her foot like a spoiled child.

"Sulpicia please stop yelling, she's not being punished for anything so would you please just leave and let me talk with Caius and Marcus? And before you go you can apologize to Didyme for pushing her."

"No! She was in the way."

"Excuse me?" I turned in time to see my sweet sister try and charge at my wife, but thankfully Marcus and I held her back.

"Leave now Sulpicia, I'll talk with you later." Sulpicia huffed and left in an angry rage. "Sister please calm down." She did and Marcus wrapped his arms around her.

"I really dislike her now, Aro I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"Neither do I, she is getting worse than usual." Caius. "Athenodora is upset with this." He held her close.

"She's always screaming at me, I have to bite my tongue to not scream back at her."

"I agree with you all, but for now Sulpicia is not a top priority…right now we…" I stopped when I suddenly heard some soft singing echo over the large throne room.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…_

The singing stopped, and I immediately recognized it as the song by Celine Dion, one of my favorite human singers, from the Titanic. It was beautiful, and the voice who sung it…was beautiful too.

"Aro are you alright?" Athenodora.

"Yes, I'm fine." 'More than fine.'

_**Sorry about the wait, it's been crazy. **_

_**Next chapter shows more on Kitty and Aro's slow growing relationship, give them a little alone time together when Aro hears the song again.**_

_**Written by me and AB.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Talking

_**Well I was going to get this up sooner but the ideas just kept blocking out. **_

_**This chapter's all about after Aro hears Kitty singing and he slowly starts to realize how much more there is to her than meets the eye. Also a little drama with Sulpicia thrown in, between her and Aro and maybe Kitty since she's starting to hate her more.**_

_**I don't own Twilight, and neither does AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

After Aro had made me come back, which I would've, I just went straight to my room and sat down. I almost couldn't believe he had made me come around before I could get my revenge, but when he said that stuff about my mother, I knew he was right.

Mom wouldn't have wanted me to hurt him, she would've wanted me to move on and forget. Thankfully I had grabbed the photo of her, the last one before she died, and brought it back with me to the castle. It was the only good picture I had of her, and every time I held it in my hands I would go back to my memories of when she and I used to watch movies and sing together, with one song in particular.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

That was mom's favorite song, and she taught it to me when I could actually comprehend the words. When she died they played that song at her funeral, and I kept singing it ever since. Of course when my dad drank I stopped singing it because he would yell at me when he heard it, said it reminded him of her and he didn't want to be reminded of his dead wife. Then again I could care less about what he thought, so when he was passed out drunk or not home I would sing because it was the one thing that brought back the memories of her, the only person who ever truly loved me.

"That's beautiful." I turned around seeing Jane in the door.

"Um, did you hear me just now?" she nodded. "Oh."

"You can sing, you sound almost like Celine Dion."

"Thanks, did anybody else hear?" she nodded.

"We could hear you all the way to the throne room, Aro liked it and I think even Caius liked it." They heard me, I didn't think I sang that loud.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled at me.

"You know, you don't have to distance yourself from everyone. I mean Didyme and I like you, and I bet you might even get Athenodora and Heidi to like you if you just open up a bit."

"Open up, no offense Jane but opening up around strangers isn't something I do."

"You opened up to the Cullens didn't you?"

"No, I just told them where I came from and how I ended up like this." I motioned to my body, now dead and cold like a corpse.

"Well, you can do as you want here, you just need to make sure everyone else knows about it. Yes they're scared of you but they're scared of me too, and we're all pretty good friends here."

"Friends? That's not what I've been hearing."

"What have you been hearing?" I shook my head.

"Probably shouldn't say, but I'm glad you liked my song." She nodded.

"It's a pretty song, tragic but pretty."

"That's the point, it was made for the victims of the Titanic."

"Yeah, that was an awful time for the families who lost their loved ones. Let me guess, a favorite movie of yours?" I nodded.

"It is, but I haven't seen it since…" I looked away, still holding mom's picture.

"Oh, well I'll leave you alone a bit. Aro wants to see you later."

"Where?"

"In his study, I'll come for you." She left and shut the door behind her, and I just sat back down on the bed just humming to myself.

_Aro's study:_

_Aro's P.O.V.:_

"Aro this is not fair! You are being too soft on that girl!" I had thought Sulpicia had gone back to the tower, but of course she was waiting for me in my study, my own private sanctuary.

"For the last time Sulpicia she's new and she's going to learn."

"Aro she tried to kill me!"

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did! I want her to be punished!" this was really irritating me now.

"I SAID NO!" I shouted and she flinched back. "IF ALL YOU HAVE IS COMPLAINTS ABOUT A GUARD THEN YOU CAN LEAVE WOMAN!" she looked taken aback, but of course she wouldn't leave.

"I AM YOUR WIFE YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"WELL IF YOU STOP WITH THE ACCUSATIONS OF ME BEING UNFAITHFUL THEN MAYBE I WOULD! KEEP IT UP AND WE WILL NO LONGER BE HUSBAND AND WIFE!" that time she looked as if she could faint.

"Aro…"

"Get. Out."

"Aro…"

"I SAID OUT SULPICIA!" she took off with one last glance at me. I rarely ever shouted or raised my voice but this time it was all I could do to get her to leave.

"Master?" I heard my dear Jane come in.

"Ah Jane, how is Catalina?"

"She's still singing master, but otherwise alright." She was still singing, her voice was lovely and melodic. "Shall I get her?"

"Yes my dear, I would like to see her right now." She bowed and left the room, soon to return with Catalina. The girl looked angry, but sad, almost as if she were holding back something. "Thank you Jane, you may leave us now."

"Yes master." She left and closed the door behind her. I stared at Catalina, but of course she had her head bowed and wouldn't look at me.

"Catalina, tell me how do you like your stay here?" she looked up.

"As much as any girl would if she were forced to come back." Such coldness in her voice.

"My dear girl, you do not have to feel so unhappy. There are others here you can associate with, my sister is quite fond of you already."

"As sweet as she is, I'm not ready to make friends with anyone just yet." I could almost feel the icy breath from her mouth.

"Catalina, I know you're angry because we took you from the Cullens but believe me we were doing the right thing."

"You took me from the only family I've ever known."

"We are also a family here." She shook her head.

"Not from what I'm seeing, all I see is three men who have several guards to fight for them when they don't like getting their hands dirty." Ouch, that actually stung me.

"Catalina I would advise against such language, some of us here are easily offended."

"Sorry." She looked down.

"Listen to me, it's not my wish to harm you or imprison you here. You can go as you wish, but you will remain here in Volterra."

"You saw my memories; you should know I don't want to be here."

"Because of your abusive father and the death of your mother, yes I know." She flinched. "Forgive me young one, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine." An awkward silence came, I could see how troubled she was but perhaps I could fix that.

"Young Catalina, believe me when I say I didn't want to take you away from the Cullens but I can't just break the rules."

"You mean those same rules that almost allowed you to hurt Renesmee?" my eyes widened a little. "Yeah I know, a woman came and told you about her and you thought she was immortal so you were going to kill her. I know you wanted to fight, you only backed down because Bella's shield would've been your coven's downfall." I let out a chuckle.

"That is true, but you should know that I didn't really want to kill Renesmee."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, that was what Caius wanted not I."

"You weren't intrigued by her."

"I was, I had never seen or heard of such a treasure."

"If she's such a treasure then why did you want to kill her parents?" I looked down.

"I had wanted to take them back here, but now I don't." she seemed to back down, but I could see something else was bothering her. "Catalina, what's wrong? Other than what you've told me?"

"I can't say." She wasn't going to tell me, of course.

"Well…I heard you singing, you have a lovely voice."

"Thank you."

"That song, do you like the Titanic story?"

"I've seen the movie and read articles, it's tragic but one of my favorites."

"It's also one of mine, I find it quite soothing to watch."

"The romance or the deaths?"

"Both dear girl, let me ask you though, did your mother get you into that?" she flinched again.

"Yes, it was her favorite movie and she taught me that song." She looked away. From her memories her mother was an ideal parent, loved her and protected her like any true mother. Unlike my own mother, hers was a wonderful human.

"You sing it because of her?"

"Yes." She looked ready to sob, and I moved closer to place my hand upon her cheek. When I looked at her I noticed how saddened her eyes looked, full of sorrow and anguish from a long past of abuse and neglect by her own father. They were also lovely, a deep shade of burgundy, like looking into a pool of rubies. "Master?"

"Forgive me young one, you have such beautiful eyes I couldn't stop looking into them." She looked stunned.

"Um…thank you." My fingers stroked her cheek, her skin was cold like the rest of us but it had a soft nature to it. Now that I was up close to her, I noticed how beautiful she was too, beautiful long hair, an angelic face, a beautiful figure, oh she was lovely.

"Immortality suits you Catalina, your beauty has enhanced itself."

"Thanks, um…could I get back to my rooms now?" I let my hand fall from her face.

"Yes, you can go but I'll hope to see you again soon." She nodded and left the room without another word. My body froze after she left, her beauty has astounded me, and her singing, if she weren't a vampire I would think she was an angel.

I had a strange feeling wash over me, but this feeling was unfamiliar to me, no not unfamiliar, but I hadn't felt this feeling in a long time.

What could it be?

_**Sorry about the wait, been crazy with the holidays coming so close.**_

_**Next one's more on the newly forming couple, plus a little scene from the Titanic will be included. Just a way of Aro and Kitty's love to blossom quicker.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Helping Her

_**Sorry about the oh so long wait, crazy times around here. Updates are going to be slower for this fic, but I'm not quitting or anything so don't think that.**_

_**This chapter includes a few lines from the Titanic, but they aren't very famous unless you look up important quotes, just more on their relationship forming. More on Sulpicia as well, and a little surprise at the end.**_

_**I don't own Twilight and neither does AB.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

That was really weird; Aro just stared into my eyes like he was looking into my soul. Well that's his power, he can see all my thoughts but the way he looked at me it was odd. I couldn't read his face, but it was stuck in my head now.

I have to admit when I got a closer look though, he was very handsome. Probably cuter than most of the boys I went to school with and I was not interested in dating back then; he was very mature that was another thing, frankly because he's stuck in his mid-twenties look and he's over 3000 years old.

'Oh no! No Kitty you can't fall for him you're a guard for God's sake!' I mentally slapped myself at the thought. What was I thinking about this for? He's married for crying out loud, and to a deranged, maniacal bitch; and speak of the devil she was coming down the hall straight towards me.

"You! Come here." She motioned for me to come over. I rolled my eyes and just did as told, not wanting her to run off to Aro again.

"Yes?" she glared at me with pure hatred.

"I want you to apologize for almost burning me." This again, jeez didn't she have anything better to do with her time?

"Um…not trying to be rude but you were the one who provoked me, so I don't feel a reason to apologize." She snarled.

"You will not speak to me like that, apologize now or I'll have Jane come here." I smirked.

"Sorry ma'am but Jane and I are sort of friends now, plus I think she'd agree with me."

"Then I'll just get Caius to make you apologize."

"Miss I'm afraid that Caius is afraid of me, remember I can burn almost anything and I can't get burned myself?" she clenched her fists at me. "I'm sorry but you were the one at fault there not me."

"You disgusting little newborn! How dare you speak to your queen like that!"

"My queen? Forgive me miss but from what I've been hearing you're not much of a queen, if anything Miss Didyme and Miss Athenodora are better queens than you, not to mention better women than you." Her red eyes widened at me. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" she raised her hand and attempted to slap me but I caught her wrist and held it tightly in my hand.

"Never try that again, or you'll be an arm short." She wasn't my queen, her husband was my master but she wasn't so why would I show any respect to her?

"Unhand me!" she shrieked.

"Sulpicia! Catalina what's going on here?" I let go of her seeing Didyme coming over to us.

"She tried to attack me again!" Didyme glared.

"That's not what I heard, everyone can hear you all the way to the throne room. Sulpicia you need to leave, now."

"She attacked me!"

"I'm not asking you again, go!" one fierce glare and Sulpicia was gone. "I'm sorry about her Catalina, I don't know why she's been acting like this."

"Yeah what's her deal exactly? You and Athenodora are good to your husbands but Sulpicia…she's so awful to everyone." Didyme laughed.

"Well I can tell you she didn't used to be like that, she was once a good wife and friend, but after a few centuries I suppose she became paranoid that Aro would leave her for someone else."

"And how long have they been married?" she laughed.

"Hate to break it to you sweetie, not all vampires marry, we just mate and it looks like we're married. Marcus and I are married though, as are Athenodora and Caius but only because we wanted to be sure our husbands loved us enough to do anything we asked."

"I guess it took a lot of persuasion for Caius to actually marry his wife right?"

"Not really, she has a special 'pretty please' look none of us can pull off besides her. No one's been able to resist it." I had to smirk, that did sound like Athenodora. "Listen, is everything ok between you and Aro?"

"It's…fine considering the circumstances why?"

"Well he's locked himself in his study, just after you two got done talking. He won't even let me in." she pouted.

"Any idea why?"

"Not a clue, but he was having a discussion with Marcus."

"What's wrong with that? Don't they always talk together?" she shook her head.

"Not alone like that, it has to be serious." She walked with me down the hall, right until we came up to Jane and Alec. "Oh that reminds me, have you used your phone?"

"No, I was going to at first but…well I didn't know who to call or what to talk about. I don't want anyone thinking I'm spreading secrets or anything."

"Oh don't worry, there's not much to tell." Jane smirked. "Not everyone knows how nice we can be, but hardly anyone ever sees it."

"My point proven."

"You girls…" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush Alec you've been around long enough to know us." He just scoffed.

"Sorry Lady Didyme but gossip isn't my thing." He walked away.

"You know, if you really don't like being in that room all day you can go to the drawing room with us. Athenodora's there too…" I shrugged; guess I could go I was getting bored anyway.

"Sure." I followed them to the room, and there was Athenodora sculpting some clay.

"Oh, hello there." She smiled at me. "Pick a place, go on." I looked around and chose to paint; I grabbed the colors, the pastels, and brushes setting them in place. I stared at the blank canvas in front of me, just trying to think of what to create, and then an idea hit me so I picked up a pencil and started drawing.

Lines intersected, overlapped, and even paralleled each other as I put it together. First I would draw, and then I would pastel the lines, then paint inside for the features. It came so naturally to me, but it'd been so long since I'd done this. Now I remember why I used to love doing it, it was a way to express my inner thoughts and it calmed me. The lines, they came together nicely; I put down the pencil and picked up a peach colored pastel coloring over the pencil marks.

"How's it going Catalina?" I looked over at the others; Jane and Didyme were both painting vases, while Athenodora was still sculpting.

"Fine, fine." I finished with the pastels quickly, and then I took out some paint. I chose the colors blue, brown, yellow, white, silver, and black, all I had to do was put them in place carefully.

As soon as I put the finishing touches on the canvas, I put my brush down and stepped away to look at what I created. It came together well, everything blended in beautifully; maybe I did had another talent besides fire control.

"That's beautiful." Didyme came up behind me. "Is that you?" I shook my head.

"It's my mother." I decided to paint my mom, after all she was the only one who ever really loved me.

"She's lovely, looks exactly like you." Athenodora.

"You have a natural talent to this." Jane stared at the portrait. "You could probably teach me a few lessons."

"Well I'm not much of a teacher, but I can try." She smiled.

"Having fun?" all of us turned to see Aro in the doorway.

"Brother you know you should knock before entering." Didyme walked up to him, they joined hands and kissed each other's cheeks.

"Forgive me dear sister but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." She smacked his head. "What was that for?"

"You were eavesdropping again weren't you?" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe a little." He stared at the painting. "You have such a talent Catalina, I had no idea."

"Thanks." He looked at me.

"Might you take a walk with me?" he held out his hand, I glanced at Jane and Didyme and they nodded.

"Sure." I took his hand and let him lead me out of the room. I didn't know where he was taking me, but my ideas came clear when he led me into a room full of plants.

"This is our inside garden, my sister and I both helped make it." It was set at a different temperature, almost like being outside, there were statues and ornaments everywhere, even a small pond or two.

"It's beautiful." He smiled.

"Come." I followed him on a small stone trail, this whole room was an inside garden, there was even grass growing from the floor, likely fake though. "I am sorry about Sulpicia, she's gotten worse."

"It's fine, it's not like you asked her to verbally attack me." I had to smirk.

"Catalina, if I remember correctly do you prefer going by your nickname Kitty?" I stared at him.

"Normally yes, but you don't need to call me that."

"If it makes you feel more comfortable staying here then I shall call you Kitty."

"Why though, do you call your other guards by nicknames?" he shook his head.

"None of them have a nickname, but you do. Kitty tell me more about your mother, what was she like?" he was asking me about mom, what could he gain from that?

"She was beautiful, sweet, a good mother, but after she got sick she changed. She tried to keep a straight face for me but I could see she was hurting and depressed. We couldn't afford the treatment she needed; all the doctors could do was make her as comfortable as possible. The day she died, my dad couldn't even look at her but I didn't leave her side, I couldn't." the memory came back to me.

_Memory Begins:_

"_Mama…" I was six years old holding my mother's hand. She laid in a hospital bed, her hair was gone, her face was pale and sickly, and her heartbeat was slowly fading away._

"_It's alright Kitty…Mama's alright…" she was lying, she wasn't going to be alright. _

"_Mama, don't go…" I was crying, begging her to stay, to get better._

"_Mama's not going anywhere sweetie, mama will always be with you." She weakly held my hand. _

"_Mama…" I cried more, and then a doctor came in checking the monitor for her heartbeat._

"_Won't be long now." Dad had left the room, he couldn't watch this, he was being a coward. The doctor left us alone and mom turned to me._

"_Sweetheart, can you sing for me?"_

"_Sing mama?"_

"_I want to hear you sing, you know it makes me feel happy when you do." I nodded and took a deep breath. I sung lowly so no one else could hear me, and as I sung I felt more and more relaxed, but when I opened my eyes on the third verse, mama's eyes were closed._

"_Mama!" I shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. The monitor was blank, nothing but a straight line across the screen._

_Mama was gone._

_End memory._

"You are the most amazing, astounding, wonderful woman I've ever known." I snapped out of the memory at those words. Did he just say that?

"Um…thanks." He smiled.

"You don't recognize the line do you? It was from the Titanic movie." I stared at him, and then I remembered the line, from when Jack and Rose were arguing about her life being made out for her instead of her own choices.

"Yes I remember, don't tell me you memorized all the lines?" he laughed.

"Only my favorites."

"Why am I not surprised?" we walked along the trail, just quietly without a word. "Master…"

"Aro, in private you may call me Aro." He smiled.

"Aro, why did you want me to come back? What's the real reason?"

"Should there be one?" I glared.

"I would imagine so, I mean you could've just let me stay with the Cullens. You could see I had control, I was happy, and yet you brought me back here."

"Because you were made here, naturally I would have let you stay but when I saw you…well you could say I knew you belonged here." He walked closer, and then in a quick rush he pulled me into his arms.

'My heart was pounding the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life, up until then at least.' I thought of one of my favorite quotes, and I saw Aro smirk again.

"Your heart no longer beats inside you, but that doesn't mean you don't have one to share." Just before I could speak I saw his lips coming towards mine, just as I thought it would end quickly I heard the door slam open.

"WHAT IS THIS?" it was Sulpicia, and she was raving mad.

"Sulpicia…" Aro didn't let go of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?" She pointed at me. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!" she ran towards us but Aro moved me behind him. "Stand aside Aro."

"No, you will leave now." He glared at her.

"How can you do this to me, we are married!"

"If you remember Sulpicia we aren't truly married, just mated. Now you had better do as I say and go to my study and we can speak there, or I can have the guards drag you out."

"You will not treat me like this, I am your wife!" he grabbed her by the neck and held her face close.

"You have not been a good wife in many centuries, and I'm not going to put up with your tantrums any longer. FELIX! DEMETRI!" both guards came in.

"Yes master?"

"Take Sulpicia to my study, I'll speak with her there." They dragged her off, and then he turned back to me. "I'm very sorry Kitty." I shook my head.

"Don't, I think it's obvious that I've caused enough trouble between you both. Obviously you were using me to anger her!"

"Kitty…" he looked taken aback.

"Save it, I'm not listening to anymore of this." I ran out of the room and back to my own. I shut the door behind me, and just flung myself carefully onto the bed. I felt like crying, but why would I be? I don't love him, I barely like him least of all know him, so why do I feel so upset?

"Catalina?" I heard Didyme's voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" I called.

"Honey please let me in."

"I said go away!" I shouted louder that time. I heard a sigh, and then footsteps walking away from the door. I couldn't listen to anyone right now, I needed to be alone, why did Aro do that? Why did he bring me there to that garden when Sulpicia was around?

What could he want from me, I'm already his tool, what else does he want?

_**So many questions, so many answers. At the last minute I decided to put the scene from the Titanic off until later, sorry for the inconvenience. **_

_**Next one's in Aro's point, and it may be a little shorter than this but not by much, it goes on to what he's going to do about Sulpicia and how he's going to help Kitty realize how much he's starting to care about her.**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Feelings & Bonds

_**Hey guys sorry about the delay, writer's block is a killer. AB started this off but she had a busier schedule than me so she asked if I would finish.**_

_**This starts in Aro's point just moments after Kitty ran off, where he slowly starts to realize how much he's coming to care for her. That and I'll throw Marcus in as well, where he'll be able to clear things up based on the doomed relationship between Aro and Sulpicia.**_

_**I don't own Twilight and neither does AB.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Aro POV_

I sighed as I saw Cat-Kitty run out of the room; I wanted to go after her but my instincts told me to wait. Perhaps I should leave her be, because I'm sure she now thinks worse of me than before. I went to my study after she disappeared down the hall, and I sat at my desk just as I heard a knock.

"Enter." Sulpicia came in and started screaming at me. I had told the guards to bring her here but she probably walked off until she heard me come in.

"ARO VOLTURI! YOU HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" If I were still human my eardrums would burst from her screeching.

"Sulpicia, please calm yourself down." Of course she wouldn't listen, and it was getting hard for me to keep calm.

"What were you doing with that girl?" her eyes were blazing with anger.

"If you are insinuating that I was 'cheating' on you then you're right." Her eyes widened at me. "I was in fact going to kiss her when you barged in like that."

"HOW DARE YOU! I am your wife we're mates how can you do this to me?" I glared at her.

"Sulpicia for the last few centuries you have done nothing but accuse me of being an untrustworthy man, and up until now I haven't done anything. You yell at me, you verbally abuse the guards and Didyme and Dora, you whine when you can't get your way, and I believe I've seen you hit the guards for petty reasons."

"I am a queen they will respect me!"

"If you shout at me one more time I will end your life right now!" I yelled and she looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Why do you think the guards respect me Sulpicia? Because I don't treat them like slaves I give them privileges if they earn them. I treat them like beings as do Marcus and Caius and because of that they are loyal to us. The guards are not to be abused verbal or physical wise, which you have done for too long."

"This is all because of her isn't it?" she growled. "That girl has filled your head with silly nonsense and now you're acting like a gifted saint? You are a leader, you have to treat them like slaves or they will turn against you!"

"That may be, but I am not going to be a tyrant. Yes I have acted like one, but why do you think I let the Cullens live after I found out the truth on that child Renesmee?"

"That filthy hybrid brat?"

"Do not insult the child, she has done nothing wrong."

"Caius certainly thought so." She smirked nastily at me.

"Maybe so, but his opinion has changed." Her eyes rolled at me.

"I don't even understand why you haven't taken the Cullens out, is that also because of her?"

"Kitty has nothing to do with it; the Cullens are not a threat. If they wanted to overthrow this coven then they would've done so already." She stared at me.

"What did you just say?" oh good she caught that. "You just called her Kitty, last I recall her name was Catalina."

"Yes I did, she's rather comfortable with that name." she snarled at me again.

"You…you bastard! You will not see her alone again!" I ran up and grabbed her by the throat. My eyes stared into her terrified ones and I bared my teeth.

"You don't tell me what to do, up and down for the past few centuries you have accused me of being unfaithful and constantly annoyed the others. And do you really think I'm that blind Sulpicia, do you think I don't know about you trying to seduce the other male guards into sleeping with you?" she was even more terrified now.

"H-How…?"

"They showed me the notes you sent, using the scent of that perfume I gave you on our anniversary three years ago."

"I just wanted some attention."

"If you wanted attention you could've come to me, you are now nothing more than a whore to me. You betrayed me when you tried to seduce the guards, and you've pushed me to the limit with your childish tantrums."

"Aro…"

"Enough." I threw her onto the floor. "From this day forward you are no longer my wife, or my mate. You are no longer part of this coven, you will gather your belongings and get out of my palace."

"I am your wife!"

"No you're not, now get out of my sight." As I turned around I heard her stand up.

"You will never be rid of me Aro! I am your wife and I always will be!" I turned back and grabbed her again.

"You were never my wife! Yes we were mated, but you have not been a good wife. You are spoiled, and I made the mistake of only incurring your tantrums more." I threw her down again. "Get out of my sight, and don't you dare go after Kitty or I won't stop her from burning you."

"Fine I'll leave, but you will never forget me nor will you ever be rid of me. I warn you Aro when the time comes for this coven to fall I will be there to laugh at you." She stormed out and I was absolutely relieved to watch her go.

"Aro?" my dear sister entered the room with Marcus. "Did you…?" I smiled and nodded.

"I finally told her, and I don't think she'll be a problem any longer." She squealed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh finally, I was afraid I'd have to kick her out myself. Aro I'm so glad for you, I know you did love her once but she's gone mental." I kissed her cheek.

"I know, but there's hope for the future." I leaned back on my desk.

"Speaking of which brother, there's something you need to see." Marcus held out his hand to me, and I read his thoughts. I saw the bond between Sulpicia and I, completely faded away into nothing, and then I saw the bond between Kitty and myself. It was bright, but it was…it was dim at the same time.

"She's…"

"She's hurt Aro, she thinks you're using her." Didyme crossed her arms at me. "You should've seen her face."

"Where is she?"

"In her room but it's not a good idea to go in there now, she won't even let me or Jane in there."

"I wasn't using her, I just…" what had I done, I almost kissed the newest member of the guard and I made her feel like garbage.

"You hurt her Aro, you need to speak to her." I looked at Marcus.

"There is a connection between you both, and it's growing. I have a feeling you might've found your new mate Aro." Had I?

"From what I can tell you've connected already, you just need to make her feel more at home here." I stared at Didyme. "Don't give me that look you made this mess so you clean it up."

"I don't know what to do, I almost kissed her…" they widened their eyes at me.

"You kissed her?"

"I said almost Didyme, but then Sulpicia showed up and…oh dear what've I gotten myself into?"

"Well you certainly had better fix this otherwise that girl's never going to be happy here." Didyme touched my arm. "I can tell you have feelings for her Aro, but you need to realize it soon before anything else happens."

"You're right dear sister, but what can I do?"

"Go and talk to her, maybe understand why she's truly upset. After all you took her from the Cullens, yes she belongs here but you should understand they are a family and she liked being with them? Maybe because she's never really had a family before, especially after losing her mother." I understood that, maybe I could do something about this.

"Alright, I'll do it." She smiled at me.

"Go on then, don't keep her waiting." I left my study quickly, running at vampire speed to Kitty's room. I knocked on the door, but got no answer.

"Kitty? It's Aro." Still no answer. "Kitty? I'm coming in." I opened the door, but when I looked inside she was nowhere in sight. "Kitty?" I saw Jane walking with Demetri. "Jane!" she turned and ran to me.

"Yes master?"

"Have you seen Catalina?" she nodded.

"She's in the art room I think, I mean the drawing room."

"Is she alright?"

"I suppose, but she's quiet."

"Thank you." I ran back towards the drawing room, and when I got there I saw Kitty in the same spot she was before, in front of the portrait of her mother.

"Go away Aro." She didn't even look at me.

"Kitty we have to talk." I approached her slowly but then I felt a wave of heat fill the room. "Kitty, I'm sorry about Sulpicia she was out of line. I wasn't trying to use you to anger her." She turned to me.

"I find that hard to believe, from what I've been told you're rather good at 'seducing others' to do your bidding."

"That is true in some parts, but please listen; I was planning on leaving Sulpicia but she caught me at the wrong time."

"Leaving her for what?"

"Do you honestly need me to answer that?" I walked closer to her. "Kitty, I'm sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't my intention."

"Hmm." She turned back to the picture. "Why are you here?"

"To apologize as I just did, and to…to ask if you, would like to meet me later tonight?" she looked back to me.

"Meet you where?"

"Meet me in the West Wing, I'd love it if you would join me for a little…what's the word, date?" she stood up and glared at me.

"You just got rid of your wife and you're asking me on a date?"

"Forgive me, but it's more of a meeting."

"Nice try, but I'm not your rebound girl." She tried to walk out, but I grabbed her arm forcing her to stare back at me.

"You will meet me tonight at approximately seven o'clock, in the West Wing and I will have Demetri escort you there. Not a minute too late." I hated being stern, but she wasn't giving me much choice. She let out a sigh, and relaxed under my hold.

"Yes, master." I let her go, and then I suddenly realized I had just made a date with this girl and I had only a few hours to do so. As I pondered my thoughts about tonight I heard a humming sound. I walked to the door and looked out it and saw that Kitty was slowly moving down the hall of her room humming the song, 'My Heart Will Go On'.

Oh my lord she was wonderful, her voice was soft and absolutely soothing to my ears. I watched her walk down the hall, and then she took off at vampire speed. I hated that I was 'forcing' her to come see me tonight, but if what Marcus and Didyme said was true then I would jump at the chance to know her more.

My eyes widened in realization that I was falling for her, hard. I wondered if she was thinking about me as I was thinking about her, but then again she about burned me for approaching her earlier.

This wasn't going to be easy, but if she is my mate-to-be then I vowed that I would do anything to make her happy.

Now all I had to do was get my sister and Dora to help me prepare for tonight and I had a feeling this was going to be more complicated than I thought.

_**Again sorry about the long wait, again both AB and I have crazy lives going on and I still have a slight case of writer's block. **_

_**Next one is going to be the little 'date' between Aro and Kitty, going to start off rough at first, but they'll warm up somehow. Be patient though, still reeling in here.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. The Date

_**So sorry about the wait, my head's been out of whack lately.**_

_**Anyway this chapter's all about the big date between Aro and Kitty, where things start off rocky and then Kitty starts to realize her own feelings.**_

_**I don't own Twilight and neither does AB.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. Aro just got rid of that bitchy wife of his and now he's asking me on a date tonight? How can he be so callous?

"GRRAHHH!" I threw a book at the wall of my room, thankfully it didn't go through it and very luckily I didn't make the whole room go up in flames.

"Catalina?" I heard Didyme's voice on the other side of my door.

"I'm not in the mood." I called to her and flung myself down on the bed. Ok why was there even a bed in here? Vampires don't sleep least of all get tired or even sick.

"Come on honey let me in." she didn't give up did she?

"Alright come in." I buried my face in my arms, not ready to face her just yet.

"Sweetie I know you're mad but you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion?"

"Sorry Didyme but how exactly is me being upset about being Aro's rebound girl blowing out of proportion?" I heard her sigh.

"Catalina you're not his rebound girl, yes he just broke up with Sulpicia but only because she wasn't his true mate." My head snapped up.

"TRUE MATE?" she jumped back like I was a snake ready to strike. If what I heard was correct, then I was supposedly Aro's true mate but HELL NO!

"Kitty calm down please…" she held up her hands and I froze.

"How do you know that name?"

"I heard Aro call you that, is it alright if I…?"

"No." she shrunk back slightly. "I'm not gonna burn you, but what the hell are you talking about? Sulpicia wasn't his true mate, but he was still mated to her?"

"Honey believe me we all thought she was the one for him, but after a while it turned out she wasn't."

"So he leaves her and decides to pick me as a mate?"

"It's not like that, ever since you came here Aro has been infatuated with you. You've actually brought back his better side."

"I didn't think he had one." I turned away. "He expects me to be ok with this? After almost killing me and forcing me to leave the one family I felt I belonged in, he's just going to have me as his wife and ward?" I didn't bother to hide the hurt in my voice; it was starting to hit me hard. This wasn't supposed to happen; I couldn't become the mate/wife of a vampire leader.

"Catalina please understand, he's not going to rush you into anything. Yes you're possibly his next mate, but he rushed with Sulpicia and he doesn't want to do that to you."

"Then why is he doing this? Why is he trying to hurt me?" if I could cry I would be sobbing right now.

"He's not, look I know you've been hurt before but Aro's not going to hurt you like your father did. He wants you to feel at home here, but you have to let him in first."

"I tried, and right when I thought I could SHE came in."

"She, you mean Sulpicia?"

"No Cleopatra, yes Sulpicia. We were talking and I felt like I was actually calming down, but then he pulled me into his arms and sometime soon after Sulpicia barged in. She was pissed, and then I realized he was using me to anger her. He wanted her to walk in."

"You've got it all wrong, he didn't know Sulpicia would be there. I think he was trying to help you feel more welcome here, like Jane and I."

"You and Jane are nice, but I can't take this, I can't go on a date with him."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, you have two hours to get ready. You can shower and then let me and Jane get you dressed up. Believe me honey this night will be one you'll never forget." She touched my shoulder. "I'll give you a few minutes to calm down, then I want you to shower up. I'll go get your dress for tonight."

"Dress?"

"Yes a ball dress, this is a date in the West Wing after all."

"What's so special about the West Wing?" I looked at her and she smirked.

"Let's just say it's the same Wing where Marcus and I had a date and we both fell in love, also with Athenodora and Caius." She winked and then left me alone. What could be so special about that wing, was it the atmosphere or something?

Either way, I really don't have a choice. I'm a guard here and high-class or not my life was now decided for me. I would obey Aro, Caius, and Marcus since they are now my masters, whether I liked it or not. If I was to be Aro's play toy, then so be it.

I went into the bathroom and took down my hair, took off my clothes and started the water. If this was a date I might as well look good.

_Meanwhile, Aro's quarters:_

_Aro's P.O.V.:_

Despite how excited I was for this evening, I was also quite nervous. I hadn't meant to be so rash with Kitty but her attitude forced me into it. They say I have a great amount of patience, but this one girl was really pushing me.

"Aro." I turned around from the mirror I was looking into to see my dear brother Caius at my door.

"Yes?"

"Are you certain about this? You're really certain this girl is your new mate?"

"I've read Marcus' thoughts brother, I've seen the bonds between Catalina and myself. According to him we are meant for each other, but I don't want to force her into an unhappy relationship. God knows how much pain she's felt most of her life."

"Brother she is almost relentless, she obviously doesn't want this."

"Yes but only because she doesn't trust me, Sulpicia ruined that chance. I'm going to make it up to her though, no matter what or how long it takes." I heard Caius sigh.

"Very well, I just don't want you making another mistake."

"Believe me brother you and everyone else would know if I did." I turned back to the mirror to straighten out my suit. "Is everything about ready?" he nodded.

"It is, the room's been cleaned and set for your 'date'." I saw him smirk.

"Thank you brother, where is Didyme?"

"Still helping the girl get ready."

"Would you mind checking on them?" he nodded and left the room. I smoothed out my long hair, adjusted my tie, and made sure my shoes were on nicely. I wasn't even this nervous on the first night I spent with Sulpicia, frankly because I knew she was one for perfection.

I made my way out of the room, locked the door, and headed straight for the West Wing. I couldn't wait to see Kitty, and I was almost worried about what my sister and Jane had done for her.

_Kitty's Room:_

"And….there we go." For the last hour and a half Didyme and Jane had been fussing over me like a doll. They did my hair, my dress, makeup, and even brought some jewelry for me to wear tonight. I admit I liked the treatment, but their constant giggles and stares were getting annoying.

"Guys are you through yet?" they had blindfolded me when they put the dress on, the jewels, even when they did my hair and makeup they found ways to keep me from sneaking a peek.

"Yes indeed we are, go get the mirror Jane, the big one."

"Right away." Jane took off and Didyme helped me stand up. The heels fit perfectly, and I felt like I was wearing almost nothing with this dress but they wouldn't even let me look down at the skirt. Jane came back holding a mirror taller than her, and they Didyme covered my eyes.

"Come on not again."

"One last time, ready?" I nodded. "Here we are." She moved her hands and I let out an unnecessary gasp at the image I saw. The woman in the mirror was absolutely beautiful; I didn't recognize her at all.

She wore a long, flowing lilac dress with beautiful sparkles running from the upper part of the waist down to the skirt. It had a V-neck that ran almost down to the waist, and on the girl's neck was a gorgeous diamond choker that shimmered in the dim light. Her dark-blonde hair was loose with curls and up in her right temple was a jeweled flower hairpin. Her makeup was absolutely perfect, even better than when Heidi dressed me up.

"Well? Do you like it?" Jane asked all perky from behind the mirror.

"I…I don't know what to say." I really didn't, in all the years I'd been alive I'd never imagined myself so beautiful.

"Well just wait until you see Aro, he's got himself all gussied up for this event." I held back a snort, but I would go along with this.

"Ladies." I turned seeing Caius in the doorway. "Aro is waiting." Didyme led me to the door.

"Have fun." She winked at me and so did Jane. Caius let me pass and I nervously followed him into a deeper part of the castle.

"You need not worry; Aro's not going to hurt you."

"Forgive me master but I find that hard to believe." He stopped and stared at me.

"Did you just call me…?"

"Master yes." I nodded, then I saw a small smirk on his face. He continued down the hall with me behind him, and then after we climbed a grand staircase I noticed how much different this part of the castle looked than the other part. It was like going into a historic Greek/Roman palace, far more elegant with colors of red and gold all along the walls.

"You're very lucky to be up here, none of the guards are allowed up here without permission. This is a sacred place for us, so you'd best enjoy it." He stopped as we entered a long hallway. "This is where I stop, go down this hall to the double doors at the end; Aro will be waiting for you there." He walked away, and I looked down the hallway seeing the large doors. I walked down the hall, admiring the beauty of this hallway until I came to the doors; I hesitated, and then put my hand on the doorknobs before giving it a twist.

'Here it goes.' I opened the door and I was shocked at what I saw. What I saw was a huge room, probably bigger that the coliseum, it was decorated with golds, greens, reds, silvers, every color that reflected the city from my memory. I saw a table, large and round, but an antique from what I could see based on the lion paw legs.

"You're here." I heard Aro's velvety voice, and then I smelled something. A sweet smell, blood; my thirst came back, I don't know how long it had been since I fed. I turned to the side seeing Aro coming over with two silver goblets of blood in his hands, I curtsied like I was sure to, and he bowed as best he could.

"Oh…" he handed me a goblet, but the blood wasn't what surprised me. He was dressed nicely and he looked absolutely breathtaking. It was like someone took the man that stole me from the Cullens and replaced him with a prince.

"You should drink, it's been a while." I nodded and sipped the sweet liquid. Once the goblet was empty I set it down on the table before Aro was by my side. "You look lovely tonight Kitty."

"Thank you, you look…nice." I couldn't even look at him; he looked so amazing it was hard to stay mad. I felt him touch my hand, and then I heard some music playing.

"Would you care to dance?" I hesitate again, but I took his hand as the music started to play. He wrapped his arms around me and before I knew it we were moving across the floor.

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it is a hunger,_

_An endless aching need._

_I say love, it is a flower,_

_And you its only seed._

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance._

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance._

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give,_

_And the soul afraid of dyin'_

_That never learns to live._

As the song played I danced with Aro, and as I danced I felt like I was walking on air. The way he spun me, the way our bodies moved together, it was almost as if we were flying.

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long,_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong,_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring becomes the rose._

Soon enough the song ended, and when we stopped I stared into those deep burgundy eyes of my…my master. For some reason they looked different than usual, and past those pools of red I could've sworn I'd seen an unfamiliar flicker in those pupils.

"You dance so divinely my dear." He whispered, his voice was thick but soothing. "So beautifully."

"Th…thank you." If I were human right now I'm sure I'd be blushing. "I've never really danced."

"First time?" I nodded. "You're a natural."

"Thanks." I felt his arms drop from around me.

"Would you come with me, I'd like to show you something." What could this be about? I nodded and he took my hand again leading me up a grand staircase all the way to the top until we reached a balcony door. He opened it, and my eyes widened at the other side; it was a nightly view of the city, all the lights were on and lit up the sky. I could see so much, it was incredible.

"Oh…it's amazing." I felt a slight breeze, placing my hands on the balcony I could see we were in a tower, but not the same one Didyme and Sulpicia stayed in from time to time.

"Volterra is quite lovely at night; it's like looking at the sky's reflection in water."

"Yes it is, very lovely." I'd never seen the city like this, I could draw if I had a pad and pencil right now.

"Kitty, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I didn't want to 'force' you to come tonight." I looked back to him.

"Then why did you?" I tried to sound gentle.

"I…well I really wanted to try and get to know you a little better. Not because you're my next mate, but because I want you to feel more comfortable here."

"More comfortable? Master…." He stopped me.

"Aro, we're alone so you can call me Aro."

"Aro why would you go through all this? I'm a guard, your ward I shouldn't be your mate. You just left Sulpicia…it's not something I'm alright with."

"I didn't expect you to be, that's why I arranged this. Kitty you are not just a guard or ward to me, you're something special."

"My power is special to you."

"Well yes, but so are you, and mostly it's you who is special." Part of me wanted to believe him, the other part was still skeptical. "Kitty I know you think I got rid of Sulpicia because of you, but it's not the truth. Sulpicia and I drifted apart years ago, maybe centuries before I realized she was trying to be unfaithful. She tried seducing the guards, using perfumed notes in order to keep her thoughts from being seen by me."

"That's horrible." He looked away.

"It was heartbreaking, I still loved her but after a while I started to realize she'd stopped loving me. All she cared about was the power, and it made everyone suffer." I didn't know it had been that bad, now I felt guilty for judging Aro too harshly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I knew it was happening yet I failed to act sooner. I was going to leave her before you came around, but then after you were created and I met you things slowed down."

"So…all of this was because you wanted me?" that was already obvious, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Not in that way my dear, yes I wanted you back in my guard because you were created here but after I saw you…well you could say it was love at first sight for me." now I would really be blushing if I were a human.

"I…I wish I could feel that way for you, but I…" he took my hand and turned me to him.

"Kitty, I don't want to rush you. I've already fallen for you enough to respect you, and to treat you like a proper lady. You are beautiful, you're headstrong, smart, and absolutely funny." I felt a smirk come at the corners of my lips. "You may doubt yourself, but you are far more than a guard or ward to me."

"Aro…" I looked down but then I felt his fingers tilt my chin up. I was looking back into his eyes, so full of emotion that I couldn't read.

"Catalina, I hold you in the highest possible regard. I care for you, and I want you to love me as much as I love you. I will wait forever if I must, but you are the most amazing woman I've ever met." My undead heart would be pounding right now.

"A-Aro?" I was frozen on the spot, and then he leaned forward to claim my lips.

_**Sorry about the wait, life is absolutely crazy these days, and sorry about the cliffy I hate them too but it helps in some cases. Did you like it though?**_

_**Next chapter picks up here, then throws in a little something for our upcoming Valentine's day. What do you think? And remember Kitty is in fact AnnaBoleyna1536's character, in the twilight saga.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Special Surprise

_**Sorry about the wait.**_

_**This chapter is a little special of mine and AnnaBoleyna1536's, a little something for Valentine's Day even if it's already passed. It picks up from the last one but Aro has a surprise for Kitty in this one.**_

_**I don't own Twilight and neither does AB.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

His lips were cold, but soft against mine. The kiss was gentle, but I didn't realize I'd opened my mouth until I felt a tongue slide past my lips. He didn't taste poisonous or venomous, his mouth was sweet and almost felt like I tasted chocolate if I were human again. His hand was in my hair, and his other was around my waist; my arms twined around his neck as the kiss deepened.

This felt right, it didn't feel wrong or anything. Us standing here together on a balcony looking over the city, sharing a kiss under the moonlight, it was like this was meant to happen. When he pulled away his eyes seemed glazed over, and I think mine were too because I was looking at a completely different person than the man I'd met in Washington.

"That…was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." I whispered and I saw him smile, not his usual creepy smile but a softer, kinder one.

"It was also for me, I haven't kissed anyone like that in centuries." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry if I was too forward."

"No, no you weren't." my arms moved from his neck to his mid back. "I think I misjudged you." He chuckled.

"You weren't far from the truth cara mia, I have done many wrongs in the past but meeting you has been the best event in the last few centuries for me." he kissed my head.

"You know I'd be blushing if I were human right?" he laughed and pulled away slightly.

"Kitty, I know this is our first date but it's the best night I've had in a long time." That smile returned, and then I felt myself smile back.

"Me too, this has been a wonderful night." I couldn't lie, this night had turned out way better than I'd expected.

"Would you like another dance?"

"Yes, I'd love to." He led me back down the staircase, and as we reached the large floor I heard a song come on and this one I loved.

_A few stolen moments is all that we share_

_You've got your family, and they need you there_

_Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list_

_But no other man's gonna do_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

_It's not very easy, living all alone_

_My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own_

_But each time I try, I just break down and cry_

_Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

"I knew you'd like this song, Didyme helped me pick it out." I had a feeling she'd been part of this, other than dressing me up.

"It's a beautiful song."

_You used to tell me we'd run away together_

_Love gives you the right to be free_

_You said be patient, just wait a little longer_

_But that's just an old fantasy_

_I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more_

_Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door_

_For tonight is the night, for feeling alright_

_We'll be making love the whole night through_

_So I'm saving all my love_

_Yes I'm saving all my love_

_Yes I'm saving all my love for you_

_No other woman, is gonna love you more_

_Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright_

_We'll be making love the whole night through_

_So I'm saving all my love_

_Yeah I'm saving all my love_

_Yes I'm saving all my love for you_

_For you, for you_

When the song ended we stopped, and then Aro pulled me into another gentle kiss. My body melted with this one, he truly was a gentleman.

"You are beautiful, Catalina." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Aro." We hugged again, and then he pulled away to check his wristwatch.

"Oh my, it's already past midnight. The girls will want to know how tonight went."

"And you want to tell Marcus and Caius?" he smiled but nodded. "Ok, I'll show myself out." I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand.

"Oh no cara mia, I will have the pleasure of escorting you back to your room." He smirked that time, and then at vampire speed we rushed back to my door right where Jane, Athenodora, and Didyme were all waiting for me. "You did well sister."

"Thank you brother, now go away we want to talk." She practically shoved him away as she and the other two yanked me back into the bedroom.

"Guys please…"

"So how was it?"

"What'd you talk about?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Did you dance?" I held up my hands.

"Guys please one question at a time. For the record we talked, just to understand each other, yes we danced twice, and…yes he kissed me." their mouths dropped open and then I saw Athenodora squeal before she hugged me.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" she bounced up and down. "You finally did it!"

"Whoa now we didn't go that far…" she smacked my arm.

"Not that, I mean you finally took another step together. Oh just wait until tomorrow!" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Tomorrow?" technically it is tomorrow already but what did she mean?"

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?" I thought for a minute, and I forgot the date. "It's Valentine's Day!" my eyes widened.

"Already?"

"Of course and tomorrow is going to be so special! Aro's got a big surprise for you!"

"What kind of surprise?" they all glared at me. "Worth a shot." Didyme hugged me.

"Sweetheart you are going to love it, believe me my brother has never been so serious about anyone than he is with you. Now, we'll let you change and get cleaned up, but you're staying with us tonight so you can't be peeping in on the surprise tomorrow morning."

"You girls are killing me you know that?" they all giggled.

"C'mon now take off the jewels and the dress and go shower, you look like you need to relax." I just did as I was told and handed the jewels to Didyme, then took off the dress, handed it to Jane and let Athenodora give me a bathrobe before I went straight into the bathroom and started the shower.

I thought about what Aro had planned for me, and I knew one thing already. If tomorrow was as good as tonight was, then I couldn't wait for the sun to come up.

_Some hours later, the next day:_

"Guys it's morning already can I leave yet?" I had been trapped in this room all night long and though I enjoyed the time with the girls they refused to let me set foot near the door.

"Not yet, it's not time!" Jane whined.

"It'll be worth the wait honey don't worry." Didyme patted my shoulder.

"What about you two? Aren't you nervous about what your husbands are going to give you?" she and Athenodora just giggled.

"We don't have to worry, we can wait." Just then I heard a buzzing sound and Didyme pulled out a cellphone. "Oh, it's time!" she pushed me towards the door. "Have fun, just follow the trail." She winked at me and when I opened the door I saw a trail of red rose petals on the floor, leading down the hall.

"Well go on!" they shut the door behind me, and I just followed the trail. I noticed it was leading to Aro's study, and when I reached the doors there was a note and a long piece of cloth hanging on the knob.

_Blindfold yourself, and knock on the door so I can lead you inside._

_-Aro_

'What kind of trick is he pulling now?' I brushed the thought off as I did what the note said. The blindfold was on tight, and after I knocked on the door I heard it open and felt someone gently pull me inside.

"Aro?" I heard a shushing sound.

"Patience my dear." He whispered in my ear, his cool breath made me shiver. His hand held mine and then he led me to another part of the room. "I'm going to take this off, and when I do I want you to keep your eyes closed."

"Why?"

"Trust me Kitty, just trust me." I nodded and then I felt the blindfold come off. I heard him walk away, and then another sound along with the smell of roses hit me. I felt something on my lap, rectangular and small, but light.

"Aro? What's going on?" he just shushed me and then I heard a click before some slow music came on.

"You can open your eyes now." I slowly opened them, and what I saw my mouth drop open. The entire room was decorated with red and pink heart decorations, and a large bouquet of roses stood in the far corner of the room. I looked down, and I saw a red velvet box lying there on my legs.

"What's this…?" I touched it and he smiled that same smile from last night.

"It's the first part of your gift, go on open it." I looked at him with curiosity, but slowly opened the box to reveal probably the most beautiful bracelet I'd ever seen.

"Oh…" I stared at it, it was absolutely stunning. From what I saw it was a chain charm bracelet, could be silver or platinum, with beautiful red rose charms all around it. "Aro this is…this is too much." I looked at him, and then he clasped the bracelet around my wrist.

"My dear nothing is too much, not for you. Besides this is only half of your gift, and I will give you the other half if you dance with me." I smiled, and set the box down.

"Love to." I let him pull me up and another song began to play. It had no words, but didn't matter to me right now.

Aro led me across the room; I didn't even realize we were spinning because I was so entranced by his eyes. He was so handsome, and he said I'm so beautiful, I suppose I could trust him on that right?

'This has been great, last night and now this morning. Everything's wonderful.' He read my thoughts and kissed my cheek, then my lips as the music stopped.

"Cara mia, do you truly enjoy it here now?" I didn't know what to think, but I knew what to say.

"I…I do." He hugged me close.

"I'm glad, I was very worried you would not like it here. Despite all the memories you have, you have gained new ones and will have more soon enough." He pulled away and I stood confused as he presented me with a small red envelope. "For you my valentine."

"I feel bad I didn't get you anything." He tilted my chin.

"You need not worry about me, your happiness is my gift." He hand me the envelope. "Open that, I guarantee you will love it." I did as he asked, and I felt my mouth drop open again when I saw a plane ticket inside.

"This is…?" I looked at the destination, 'Forks, Washington.' "Aro?" he touched my hand.

"Kitty, I have watched you carefully and I know that you miss the Cullens. They were the first family you ever met, and you felt like you belonged with them. That's why I'm giving you this choice."

"Choice?" he put a finger to my lips.

"Let me finish my dear. This is a round-trip ticket, so you will go to Forks and remain there for a month with the Cullens. I will give you a month, and if you choose to stay with them then I will not come after you. If you come back here to Volterra, then it will tell me that you love me as I love you." My eyes widened.

"You're giving me the choice to live where I want?" he nodded.

"I know you miss them and you long to see them again, I have already called Carlisle they will be expecting you in three days. You will leave this afternoon, and when you arrive I want you to text my sister to let us know you are safe. I will wait for you, but if you do not return then my heart that no longer beats will break. I will not go to find you, and once the month is up and you do not return within a week after I will assume you do not reciprocate my feelings. Do you understand?"

"C…Can I at least talk to Didyme?" he shook his head.

"Other than your arrival you will not, this is entirely your choice. You will not call or anything, stay with the Cullens. They will welcome you if you stay." I was frozen, he was letting me leave to see Carlisle and the others? He loved me enough to let me go?

"Aro…" he pulled me into another hug, and I felt his hand in my hair.

"I do love you Kitty, but as the saying goes 'If you love something, set it free'. I will wait for you, but I cannot hold you prisoner here any longer." My arms wrapped around him, and if I were human I would be crying right now.

"Thank you, for all you've done for me." he kissed my head.

"I would do anything for you, remember that." He pulled away and his hand stroked against my jawline. "Now you must go pack, Didyme and Jane will help you."

"Aro I…" I was at a loss for words, what could I say? I wasn't sure if I loved him or not, but part of me didn't want to leave him.

"You don't have to say it young one, just promise me that you'll be safe." I nodded.

"I promise, I promise I'll be fine." I hugged him again, and this time I kissed his cheek. "Aro, I don't know how to thank you." His hug on me tightened.

"You can thank me later, now go on. You will be going soon."

"Will you see me off?" he shook his head.

"I must stay here, for I fear if I watch you leave I might try and stop you. Demetri, Jane, and Felix will watch over you until the plane leaves." He let go of me.

"Thank you Aro." I touched the bracelet on my wrist, almost afraid I would melt it.

"You're welcome, now go." I saw the pain in his eyes and I wanted to hold him again, but I obeyed and left for my room. Half of me was excited to go, but the other half was unsure of my newfound feelings. I then remembered something, and it gave me an idea.

'Perhaps Alice would help me.'

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Next one is where Kitty leaves Volterra and goes to Forks to meet up with the Cullens. She will be unsure of her feelings for a while, but she'll know what do when the time comes.**_

_**Oh and if you're interested feel free to check out my newest fic 'Taming A Wild Heart', it's a NahuelxOC fic even if it says NahuelxRenesmee.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Back to Forks

_**Sorry about the wait.**_

_**This pretty much goes to Aro's Point first while he watches Kitty leave, a little take on how he feels about this whole thing. Then it'll flip to Kitty when she arrives in Forks to be welcomed by the Cullens, probably a little stiff between her and Rosalie but nothing bad.**_

_**Written by both me and AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Aro's P.O.V.:_

Kitty was about to leave, and it was taking every ounce of my will to keep away from her while my sister and Jane helped her pack. A long month away from her, my Catalina, I wouldn't talk to her, write, or even email her nor would anyone else.

I was going to miss her, but I knew she'd be in good hands. The Cullens had proven they were a good family, and after the events of last year I was glad that Carlisle took up my offer to let Kitty stay with them. They missed her, especially little Renesmee, so they were happy to take her in. I would miss her, but this was for her to show her how much I cared.

"Brother." I had my back turned to the door, I was watching the window where the black car that would drive Kitty, Felix, and Jane to the airport. Marcus and Caius came in, but I didn't turn.

"She'll be fine Aro, she's in good hands." Marcus was reassuring, and I knew he was right.

"You'll see her again, if she's as grateful as you say she will return." That was almost harsh.

"Caius stop that, Catalina has proven she's a good girl she just needs time."

"You believe she will return Marcus?"

"I do, her bonds with our Aro are strong, far stronger than the ones he had with Sulpicia."

"Can you two please not talk as if I'm not here?" they probably didn't intend to, but it was the principle. "I understand your concerns, but please don't judge my choice."

"We aren't brother, we're just worried for you. Catalina will be with the Cullens, they won't turn her against us and if they do well she's a smart girl." Marcus came up behind me and touched my shoulder. "I'm certain she will return."

"I do hope so, I want her happy and if the Cullens make her happy…"

"Then you are a fool, she is a powerful vampire and with her at their disposal she could destroy us." Caius growled and I glared at him.

"She won't dare turn on us, she has her powers under control and she won't harm those whom she likes." Caius moved back as I stood against him.

"Caius I think you should leave, you're not helping." Marcus gave him a small shove and Caius just left without another word. "I'm sorry Aro, I figured he'd learn by now."

"We all do." I turned back to the window, and there I saw Kitty getting into the car with Jane and Felix. My hand was on the window, almost as if I wanted to wave at her, and then she looked up at me. She gave a small sad smile, and then waved showing the bracelet I gave her.

"She'll miss you brother, and you'll miss her."

"I don't want to let her go, but it's to keep her happy and that's all I want." He patted my shoulder.

"She'll be grateful, and if I'm correct she may return before the month is up."

"Thank you Marcus."

"You're welcome, and have you heard from Sulpicia lately?" I shook my head. I hadn't heard from her since the day she left. "Well this is for the best, Kitty deserves a chance as do you." He left me alone, and as I watched the car drive off I could feel my emotions threatening to leave me.

'Be safe Kitty, for me.'

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

Just before I got into the car I took one last look at the castle, I saw Aro's face in the window and I waved at him. He smiled at me, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I was already on the plane to Forks, I had hugged Jane goodbye and she wished me luck no matter what choice I picked. She would be my friend either way, but I knew she'd rather burn than see her master hurt. Part of me wanted to go back, but another part wanted to see the Cullens again and then go back just as Aro had said. My life was mixed up so much, first I get turned, then I run off to a new coven only to be found by the same people who almost killed me, making friends with the two queens and the guard, and now I feel like I'm falling for the king of it all.

Sixteen hours flew by in no time.

'I can't even think straight, maybe I need this.' I was happy to see the Cullens again, so maybe this would be a breath of fresh air for me. Just as I was about to look out the window my phone started buzzing.

_Kitty, it's Alice we'll see you in five minutes._

Alice texted me, Aro must've given Carlisle the number.

_Ok, see you then. _

The message sent back, and then I felt the plane land along the runway. The minute it stopped the flight attendant gave careful instructions and I just unbuckled myself before grabbing my bags. Jane had given me contacts to hide my red eyes, now they looked violet with the blues.

I didn't bring much, just some of the clothes Aro had given me and some accessories Didyme and Jane packed besides the bracelet. I just hope that blonde girl Rosalie doesn't try anything like she did before, or those other blonde girls that handed me over so easily. I grabbed the duffle bag I had, made it through the security line and grabbed the other suitcase before I caught site of Alice, Jasper, and Bella at the front door.

"Kitty!" Alice came up and hugged me. "Oh you look amazing!"

"Thanks Alice." I hugged Bella and Jasper, then they took my bags and put them in a car which looked rather expensive. "Where did you…?"

"It's Carlisle's, he let us borrow it." Bella let me sit in the back with her. "So how are you?"

"Fine actually, I feel more alive as a vampire than I did as a human." She smiled.

"That's exactly how I felt, and still feel. Oh and Kate wanted me to tell you she was sorry for what happened months ago, especially with Tanya. She's very protective now, ever since they lost their mother and before you came around their sister Irina."

"What happened to them?" this was new, and Bella looked at me confused.

"They didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Well, their mother created an immortal child and that is a serious crime. It's because immortal children can't be taught or controlled, therefore they could easily expose us and their mother was killed as was the boy she created."

"How old was he?"

"Three or two, but he was young. The Volturi had to intervene, so their mother was killed to prevent her from trying to make another." The Denali clan had a mother, and she created an immortal kid.

"That's awful, but I can understand why." It's cruel to have a child freeze at that age, unknown to why they can't grow or mature least of all control their thirst. "What about the sister?"

"She…" they all went silent.

"Irina was killed for false witnessing, because she accused us of creating an immortal child when she first saw Renesmee. She told the Volturi before we could stop her, and then after they found out she made a mistake they killed her." Jasper answered me.

"But if it was a mistake then why…?"

"Caius was the one who acted, I doubt Aro would've let it happen if he knew Irina was mistaken." I knew Caius was cold, but now I saw another reason to dislike him. "But enough sob stories, this is supposed to be a celebration to welcome you here." Alice turned around to me. "Renesmee will be so happy to see you."

"That's great, how is everyone?"

"All fine, ready to see you. Um you do have your power under control right?" I nodded. "Fantastic!" we drove out of the town and onto a long road.

"You can tell Kate I accept her apology, I'm not angry at her sister." It was understandable, but Tanya was still a bitch to me. Soon we turned on another road, and this one led deeper into the woods; I saw a unique looking house up the hill, and I could see the others all inside. I got out of the car, and right at the top of the stairs I saw Renesmee come out with her wolf behind her.

"KITTY!" she ran and grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey kid, you've gotten huge what're you eating?" she had grown a few inches, but she was still small.

"You're funny, come on." She pulled me up the stairs past the wolf and inside the house where I was embraced by Esme.

"So glad you came Kitty, we've missed you." She said.

"I've missed all of you, hey Emmett."

"Hey kit, you look good. Those Volturi treating you well?" I nodded. "Nice bracelet."

"Thanks." I fiddled with the charms.

"Did Aro give you that?" I snapped my head at Alice. "I know he did, remember my gift?"

"Oh, yeah."

"He gave that to you? Did he give you those clothes too?" I spotted Rosalie in the hallway.

"Yeah, so what?" she gave me a hard look.

"Since when does he give a guard clothes and jewelry?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rosalie…" Emmett warned her.

"I won't hurt her Emmett, and FYI Rosalie I'm more than a guard to Aro otherwise he wouldn't have let me come here."

"So are you staying here?"

"Not permanently I don't think."

"Then why are you here?"

"Rosalie Aro let her come because he knew she missed us, and I think he's got a thing for her." Alice and Bella winked at me.

"Either that or he's scared she'd burn him."

"Aunt Rosie leave Kitty alone, I like her being here and even if she's here temporarily she's still my friend. Can you try and be nice to her?" everyone looked shocked at Renesmee's words, even me. Rosalie sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Yes Renesmee I'll be nice, if she is."

"I'm nicer than you, so yes." She glared again. "Sorry had to say it."

"Well come on Kitty, we wanna hear everything about you and Aro." Esme pulled me into a sitting room.

"What do you want me to say?" the questions came firing up after that.

"Has he been treating you nicely?"

"What about the guards?"

"Does Caius like you?"

"Did you make any friends?"

"Has anyone been mean to you?" I held up my hands.

"Guys please, for starters yes they were nice all but Aro's deranged ex and Caius, the guards do like me, yes I made some friends with them and for mean well that's just Caius' territory."

"Great! Tell us did Aro give you that bracelet for Valentine's Day?" they were eyeing the bracelet.

"Yes, it was a gift and shocked the hell out of me. Sorry…language."

"It's pretty." Renesmee touched a charm. "Like you."

"Thank you."

"How long are you going to stay again?" Bella.

"A month, and Aro gave me a week to return if I return." They stared at me.

"That was the condition, she stays with us for a month and after she decides if she wants to stay or go back to Volterra and if she chooses to stay then Aro won't come after her." Alice and Esme gasped.

"He's…"

"Don't say it, please don't say it." I rubbed my forehead. "I'm not ready to get into that."

"Oh, well don't worry you'll have plenty of fun here. Now let's go shopping!" Alice grabbed my arm and I glanced at Bella and Edward.

'HELP!'

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Next chapter is more on Kitty's stay with the Cullens right before she makes her choice, then some more to come along and don't worry Sulpicia is not done yet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Thinking of Him

_**Next chapter here it comes!**_

_**This has a small skip in it, only to give more reason to what Kitty thinks when she's out of Volterra. Spending time with the Cullens really gives her more time to think about what she can do in and out of Volterra.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536, who's also appearing in my newest fic as a secondary character. **_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few weeks later:_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

I had been with the Cullens for almost 3 weeks now and soon enough my month would be up. I had been having fun with the family, especially with Bella and Esme, but I kept having the strange feeling that something was missing.

The whole family really grew on me, Rosalie seemed to finally like me, Emmett loved playing video games with me, Jasper and Alice were fun to hang out with, Bella and Edward were a good couple and parents to Renesmee, even Carlisle and Esme were good with me. Now the Denalis were another story, they had grown on me too but Tanya still didn't trust me. I didn't care though, she wasn't much of a friend to me anyway.

"Kitty!" Renesmee came over with Jacob. I had been sitting by the river, just thinking about all that had happened while I was here. I was wearing the bracelet Aro had given me, and as I touched and looked at it I was constantly reminded of the date we had. The dancing, the talking, everything just came back to me.

"Hey kiddo." She hugged me. "What's up?"

"Do you want to swim with me? Jake's taking me to a lake."

"Isn't it too cold to swim?" it was still early spring here, I think.

"Nah, he'll be with me and so will daddy and Aunt Alice."

"No thanks Ness, I need to be alone for a bit. Maybe I'll join you later." She shrugged and hugged me again.

"Ok, see you later. C'mon Jacob." She dragged him back in the direction of her family's house, I had to laugh. That kid was full of energy, then again she should be. Looking back at the river's water, I realized that sitting here and staring at the scene made me want to sing, and I hadn't sung in a while.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near...Far..._

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more..._

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

I usually only sang this when I thought of my mom, and right now I wasn't thinking of only her, I was thinking of Aro too.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near...Far..._

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that_

_The heart does go on_

_Once more..._

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that_

_My heart will go on_

_We'll stay_

_Forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

"You sing so beautifully." I snapped my head around to see Esme and Bella coming over. I must've sung louder than I thought.

"Thank you, it's one of my favorite songs."

"From the artist or the movie 'Titanic'?" Both women sat on either side of me.

"Both, my mom and I used to watch that movie a lot when I was little." Esme smiled at me.

"Is your mom still around?" I shook my head.

"She died when I was young, after that my dad and I lost any relationship we had. He drank, he got abusive, and then one day I ran out of the house to escape his perverted harassment and ended up in the tour of Volterra castle."

"Short and to the point eh?" Bella laughed and I nodded. I didn't feel like making it sound into a sob story, like I had done with Aro. "You really miss him don't you?" I stared at her.

"Miss who?" she gave me a weird look.

"Don't play dumb Kitty, you've been out here thinking all this time and you keep fiddling with that bracelet you said Aro gave you."

"Edward's been reading my thoughts hasn't he?" they laughed again.

"Oh yes, and all that's going on in your head is Aro this and Aro that." Esme patted my back. "Kitty you might be denying it, but I think you're in love with Aro."

"In love, how can I be when I haven't felt loved in a long time?"

"Because no one ever really knows what love is, at least not until it happens to them; I was in love with a man who beat me when I was human, and then I realized he didn't love me. I left when I found out I was pregnant, but then my child died soon after he was born. I tried to commit suicide, but then Carlisle saved me and after a while he treated me like a real woman. We married, and now we have an entire family."

"Wow." I turned to Bella. "What's your story?" she smiled.

"Pretty much I had a boring life, my parents divorced when I was little and I went back and forth between Forks and Phoenix until I reached my teenhood. My mom remarried, so I moved here and that's when I met the Cullens. Edward and I had our ups and downs, and some crazy near-death adventures along the way, but we're still in love as we were when we first began."

"Yes but you girls knew you were in love, I don't know if I am or not."

"Honey, how did you feel when you were around Aro?"

"At first repulsed, stunned, then I started warming up as his sister started befriending me. Even that little guard girl Jane likes me."

"Well then you must be well-liked. Kitty I think Aro really does love you, he wouldn't do this for just anyone."

"How can you be sure Bella?" she smiled.

"Because based on what I know about him, he cares deeply for those in his coven. His wife obviously didn't love him, I could tell when we saw her last year during the confrontation. She had a really cold look on her face, and I can tell that every time we mention him your eyes go soft."

"Well he is the only man to ever treat me this nicely in years."

"Hey what about our men?" Esme giggled.

"Them too, but I'm talking about treating me like an actual being not a punching bag or whore." Esme frowned.

"Did your father…" I shook my head.

"He tried, but he was always too drunk. I got away and hid, and when he passed out I snuck out." I didn't like talking about this, but these women I started trusting like friends, sisters maybe. "Don't think on it, that's behind me now."

"Ok then, now how do you feel when you're around Aro?" I thought for a minute.

"Comforted, calm maybe even happy; he's been a real gentleman to me."

"Then he really does love you."

"Ok can you please stop saying that?" this was starting to get uncomfortable. "Sorry I just…" unknown to me my fingers were touching the bracelet again, and I was reminded of that date with Aro.

"You're doing it again." Esme.

"You've been fiddling with that bracelet ever since you got here, and you've hummed that song more than once."

"So…I miss him." They gasped and their eyes widened. "What?"

"You miss him…you really like him." Bella gave me a playful shove. "C'mon tell us, did you go on a date with him?"

"Bella…please…"

"C'mon spill it!" now Esme was starting.

"Let's not get into this please…" I held up my hands.

"Hah!" Esme pointed at me. "Denial is the number one key! She's in love!"

"Kitty's in love! Kitty's in love!" Bella started singing, which was really starting to remind me of Didyme.

"Alright alright I'm in love with him ya happy?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Sorry Kitty, we're just teasing. Not trying to embarrass you." They both rubbed my back gently. "You love him, but are you still unsure about going back?" I nodded.

"I like being here, but right now I'm actually missing Volterra. I miss being in the castle around the girls, being around everyone else, even Caius the guy who made me like this." I laughed that time.

"Kitty if you love him, then I think you should go back. We love having you, but you love him. Who knows maybe he'll let you go out once in a while, but only if you have him with you." Then it hit me, I missed everything in Volterra, everything and everyone. They were right, I was in love with Aro.

I need to be with him, I missed everything with him. The whole time I felt something was missing, it was someone to enjoy all of this with. I'm in love with him, he brought me back to home, and that's where everything went down. He gave me unnecessary gifts, he let me be myself, he even stood up his wife for me.

"I need to go back." I whispered and looked back at the bracelet. "I need to see him."

"Kitty you still have a week left."

"I know, but I have to go back. Guys I miss him, and you two just sitting here talking with me is only making me miss him more." They smiled and stood up to hug me.

"Go tomorrow, you still have to say goodbye to everyone here." I nodded. I still had my round-trip ticket to home, and I was more than ready to pack my stuff and go but yes I had to at least bid my goodbyes to everyone especially little Renesmee.

"Alright."

_Meanwhile:_

_Mystery P.O.V:_

"It's almost time."

"Yes it is, and soon enough we will have our revenge."

"The Cullens couldn't do anything; we shouldn't have had our hopes up. Carlisle is too soft to kill those he knows are a threat unless something happens."

"Our spy will have the girl soon, she knows how to apprehend her." The other smirked. "We'll give Aro a little taste of his own medicine and it's going to be sweet."

"Absolutely dear friend. She will be in our grasp, and once we 'convince' her she will be all ours in more ways than one." The lustful look in those red eyes was a dead giveaway.

"That's assuming she doesn't burn us first." They laughed.

"I wouldn't worry; we'll find a way to hold her."

"Yes indeed." The two men waited a bit, and then the dark haired one checked his wristwatch. "We should head out now; she'll want to leave soon."

"Let us meet her, Sulpicia will be most disappointed if we're late." They took off from the Canadian border, leaving right on schedule just as the former vampire queen had stated.

_**Short yes but the real trouble will begin in the next chapter, which will start off in Aro's P.O.V.**_

_**It will be longer I promise, and this little brawl will be split into two chapters, then one maybe before the epilogue.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Taken

_**I'm really happy the last chapter pleased a lot of you, as is AnnaBoleyna1536. **_

_**Now this chapter will start off in Kitty's point, just when she's about to leave and meets two unexpected vampires. Then it will flip to Aro's point right around the time she's supposed to be back in Volterra; but just to be clear Kitty leaves early because she misses him and admits she loves him.**_

_**I don't own Twilight and neither does AB.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Cullen house:_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

"You all set there Kitty?" Bella had been helping me pack since yesterday, though I only had a little bit. I'd been waiting all night to go back, and though it was a week early I wanted to go and I wanted to see Aro.

"Yes, almost." I packed up the last of my clothes into the bag, and zipped it shut. I was glad to be going home, and I was even gladder that I would see Aro again.

"Do you want us to call the Volturi? Someone who'll know you'll be there just in case there's a delay?" I thought for a minute, and then I realized the perfect person.

"Yeah here…" I tossed her my phone. "Text Athenodora, she's the first in the list but tell her to say nothing to anyone." Bella nodded and flipped through my phone. "I'm really going to miss this place."

"But not as much as you miss Aro." She handed me back my phone. "Kitty I might not know Aro that well, but I can tell for him to do all of this for you then he must really be in love."

"You already said that, but you're right."

"Oh you know I am, but believe me this isn't goodbye. You can still keep in touch I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind."

"Likely, and Bella, do you think he'll still chase after your family even if he has me?" she swatted my arm.

"Kitty if that were true or not Aro is not keeping you as a guard, he'll make you his wife. You'll be a queen, so you'll have some say in all of this."

"Athenodora and Sulpicia, neither Didyme did before." She leaned in.

"Well maybe you can convince them." She winked. "After all women run this world as much as the men do."

"Oh yeah." I laughed and packed up the last of my things. "Hey, is it alright if I feed before I leave?"

"Yeah, but Carlisle already has some blood ready. He got it last night at the hospital, two bags should do it right?" I nodded.

"Great, and where's that wolf?" I had met Ness's little future mate, granted he wasn't little he was a tall brawny boy with cropped black hair. Bella told me about his wolf-shifting, and his imprinting on Renesmee when she was born, I understood it fast though. Renesmee had a huge bond with Jacob, but it would get bigger when she got older.

"He's out with Renesmee, they went to see Emily and Sam's new baby." Two other members of the wolf tribe, well Sam was at least. Sam used to be an alpha of the only pack until Jacob embraced his own dominant nature, and now he was married with a baby. Love just flows so easily around this tiny area.

"When will they be back?"

"In a bit, they want to see you off. Alice will drive you to the airport, Jasper and Carlisle will go too."

"Oh, so I'll be saying goodbye to everyone else here?" Bella pulled me into a hug.

"Like I said, it's not goodbye. You keep in touch, just don't spill any secrets about the Volturi or we'll all be in trouble." I laughed and hugged back. "Kitty you're like my new sister, if you chose to stay that would've been cool but you're in love with Aro. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Bella, you're like my sister as well. As is everyone else here, not the boys but you know." She nodded smiling. "Maybe I could bring a little peace between the covens."

"Perhaps, but that's only if Aro likes your ideas."

"Well he has before, but you're right about me being a queen." I wasn't sure about the queen part, but only being with Aro made me happy. "Oh and, if you see that other coven later you can tell them I forgive their behavior from earlier. They had a reason to be rough, but just make sure they keep in check in the future. Don't want any accidental deaths here."

"Oh I will, Tanya was out of line, but she'll come around." I knew their story, so I couldn't hold them in contempt forever. "That's everything?" I nodded. "Then let's get these downstairs." She grabbed all the bags, all three of them, and ran downstairs. When I got there the whole family was at the bottom, right beside the front door.

"Hey." Esme came up and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." She pulled away and then Edward hugged me.

"You're really a true vampire Kitty, you're just…well you're abnormal even for a vampire." I playfully shoved him.

"Oh shut up." I hugged Rosalie, who to my surprise hugged back like Esme had.

"I may have been rough on you, but you're not like the rest of the Volturi. I really will miss you." Fair enough, she still didn't fully trust me but I understood.

"It's ok, and I'll miss you too. I count you as the one sister I can't get along with." Emmett pulled me into a bear hug and spun me in the air.

"If you ever get tired of the Volturi, feel free to step in and have a brawl. You're by far the best opponent I've had in a while."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Jazz, but she's faster." I had to laugh. I had a few play-fights with Emmett here and he was fun, when he heard I liked video games he flipped and we became battle partners. Especially in sport games, they were his favorite.

"Hey maybe next time Jasper can join." We all laughed, and then I managed to hug both Renesmee and Jacob, who to my surprise slipped something on my other wrist. I looked and saw it was a black hand-woven bracelet, with a silver wolf's head at the beginning of the strap and the Cullen crest on the other end.

"Wow, thanks Jake." He smiled.

"Nessie helped make it, the crest was her idea." Renesmee hugged me again.

"I'll miss you Kitty."

"And I'll miss you, maybe I can convince Aro to let you all visit sometime." Carlisle smirked.

"I'm sure he'd like that one day. Now we'd better be going, your flight leaves soon." I had an hour, but it would be better to go now since the lines were so long.

"Alright." With last minute hugs and kisses again, Jasper and Alice grabbed my bags and led me to Carlisle's car. I took the front passenger side, they took the back and Carlisle drove; on the way I took in another look at the surroundings, I would miss this place, but there's no place like home.

"Aro will be happy to see you again, believe me." Alice winked at me.

"I hope so." I knew I loved Aro, but something still didn't feel right. It wasn't regret or anything, it was more like something was going to happen yet I couldn't figure out what. Soon enough we arrived, and Alice took my bags to the luggage area to let it be scanned. Jasper and Carlisle escorted me to the area where the plane would take off, right when Alice came over to meet us.

"You have a safe trip back Kitty, and tell us when you land ok?" all three of them hugged me.

"I will, thanks for everything you guys."

"Flight 276 to Volterra, Italy is now boarding all passengers please be ready." The intercom voiced over and I went behind a couple towards the door.

"Bye guys." I waved one more time.

"Bye, we love you." Alice smiled waving with the men.

"Love you too." I went through the door, straight to the plane and found my seat in first class. I had a window seat, so things would be clear for this trip.

"Attention passengers if you'll please take your seats and buckle up we will take off in just a few minutes." The flight attendant spoke over the intercom.

'I'll be back soon Aro.' I thought and fiddled with the bracelets, I remembered the date I had with Aro. I hope I could have another night and many more like that with him again.

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" a man with a strange accent spoke up, but I didn't even look up.

"Uh no I don't think so." I looked out the window, but in the reflection I saw a pair of violet eyes and pale skin. "Who are you?" I whispered and turned around. The man was a vampire, I could tell through the contacts he was wearing, he had pale skin like me, white hair, and wearing lots of black leather.

"Forgive me, but once this plane lands I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." he wasn't one of the Volturi, and I recognized his accent as Romanian.

"You're…you're one of the Romanians." I didn't know his name, but I knew there was only a small coven in their area.

"Indeed so, and if you wish to see your lover again I suggest that you remain calm throughout this flight and come with me and my friend when we land." I didn't know what he meant until he pulled out a gold Volturi necklace, one that looked very much like Aro's.

_In Volterra:_

_Aro's P.O.V.:_

It's been almost a full month, and my dear Kitty's time was almost gone. I had been absolutely stone still since she left, no one could get me to move not even my sister. I fed when needed, but I would not move until the time was gone when Kitty would or wouldn't return.

Oh I missed her so much, I had been thinking about her the whole time she was gone. I remembered the night we shared and how happy she was when I gave her that Valentine's Day gift. Her smile was in my mind, her laughter, everything.

"Brother you have got to stop being so depressed, we're all certain Kitty will return." Didyme came to see me every day, and I had been in my study the whole time Kitty was gone.

"I won't, not until the time's up."

"Marcus and I both agree that Kitty will come back, she's your mate don't you believe us?" I turned to her.

"Of course I do, but I know how the Cullens can be. She'll probably be so happy there she might not want to return."

"Please stop that." She came up and hugged me. "I hate seeing you this way, please stop being so depressed." I hugged back. "You know she will return."

"I know, but I wish she were here now." I wanted to make her mine and mine alone, if she returned I would marry her if she wanted it. I would ravish and cherish her to no end, but if she didn't return I would keep my word and never go after her.

"She will be soon, believe me." she kissed my cheek and left me again. I knew that Kitty would return, but I still had my doubts. She'd been caged up her whole life, unloved and neglected, and if the Cullens could give her what I couldn't then I would respect her choice.

"Aro!" I turned around seeing Didyme back in the door. "Get to the throne room quick!"

"What's happening?" she grabbed my arm.

"We've got the Cullens on the phone, they say it's urgent." I let her pull me out of my study but I went ahead towards the throne room. Caius had the phone, and passed it to me.

"Hello?"

"_Aro, it's Carlisle."_

"Carlisle what's happened? Is it Kit-Catalina?"

"_Yes, have you heard from her?" _I pulled away from the phone and looked at my brothers.

"No we haven't she was not allowed to call until she returned." I heard gasping on the other end. "What was that?"

"_Aro, Kitty left two days ago. She was coming back early." _I nearly dropped the phone; Kitty was coming back so soon?

"It's true, she texted me around that time." Athenodora pulled out her phone and showed me the message.

"She should've been back already…" Marcus said.

"Is he certain she left two days ago?" Caius. "There might've been a delay." I stopped him and put my ear to the phone.

"Was there any delays you'd heard of?"

"_No, the flight was fine. We heard no delays but…Alice what…?" _I heard a scuffling sound.

"_Aro! Aro it's Alice Kitty's in trouble!" _

"In trouble, did you have a vision?"

"_It was the Romanians, they were on the flight and I think they made Kitty leave. I couldn't hear the words they say, but they had necklace and it looked like yours. The Volturi pendant…" _my eyes widened.

"Oh no…" I looked at Marcus.

"It had to have been Sulpicia, she…" she had a necklace like my own, I had it made for her when we mated.

"_I think it was, I saw Sulpicia's face." _I growled, I knew I should've killed her. _"They must've tricked her into thinking they had you."_

"Alice, do you know where they could be?"

"_Not far from the city, but it's gotta be somewhere near water. Kitty might not be able to use her power, and I'm not sure but they might have newborns with them." _

"Alice…"

"_We're almost there, it's just me, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett. We can help."_

"Alright, when can we expect you?"

"_In an hour, just meet us at the airport." _

"I'll send the guards, see you then." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Caius. "Sulpicia has made a pact with Vladimir and Stefan, they've made her think they kidnapped me and have taken her near water."

"There aren't that many watery areas around here, except…" Caius looked at Marcus. "The sea, there's some rocks along that area and caves."

"I know where, but Alice will need to look for us." Didyme. "I told you Kitty would return damn those Romanians."

"I shouldn't have doubted her, dammit!" I hit the wall. "I need to get to her."

"Aro you know they can't kill her, the only way for us to die is by fire."

"Yes but Kitty could still be in danger." I looked at everyone. "Assemble the rest of the guards; we're going on a little hunt. Felix, you, Alec, and Demetri go meet the Cullens and hurry back." They all went into action, and I rushed off to another room to get my cloak.

'Hang on Kitty, I'm coming for you.'

_**Hope you liked it, next one's the big battle between the Romanians and the Volturi and Cullens. Will have a little issue with Sulpicia, as it would be, all thanks to my friend AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Romeo Save Me

_**Again sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter, but I had to save for this one.**_

_**This chapter is the big brawl between the Romanians, Sulpicia, the newborns, the Cullens, the Volturi, and Kitty, but it's not like it sounds, AB and I wanted to switch it up a bit. There is cursing in this chapter so be warned.**_

_**Written by both me and AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A beach outside Volterra:_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

After arriving in Volterra airport I had been unfortunate enough to run into Vladimir's friend Stefan, the only other remaining member of the Romanian Coven. They told me they had abducted Aro, they showed me his necklace; Vladimir even had Aro's scent on him. I needed to see this for myself, and though I found it hard to believe their story I knew something was up and I was determined to see what.

"This way miss." My bags were left at the airport, including my carrier bag. I couldn't care less though, they were only clothes. I followed them out of the airport, and then I followed them out of the city and straight to a familiar beach.

'This beach…it's the same one I fled in.' it was definitely the same one, I remembered the rocks out here. It was night time, and so vampires would roam around when humans were asleep. A noise was heard over the sound of the waves, and it sounded like voices.

"Where is he?" I stopped at the cave. "Where's Aro?" they smirked at me.

"Oh my dear, you are so smitten with him aren't you?" Stefan was by far the creepiest of the two.

"I'm not playing, where is Aro? If you've hurt him I'll…" my answer came walking right out, a figure in a long black cape. "Aro?" I walked closer, but when the person turned around it wasn't Aro.

"Hello again Catalina." That wicked smirk, those hateful eyes, it was Sulpicia.

"You again?" I scoffed. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Me cause trouble? Honey I think you have it backwards." She had a false-sincerity in her voice.

"Really? Because if I recall correctly you were the one who started the trouble with EVERYTHING in the last few years you were in the Volturi." Her smile faltered slightly.

"Kitty dear…"

"Catalina to you." I glared.

"Catalina, you're probably wondering why I asked the Romanians to pick you up at the airport and why they brought you all the way out here."

"That and why you thought I would believe that lie about you kidnapping Aro, he's surrounded by guards and Marcus and Caius every day he's hardly alone." She frowned. "Yeah Sulpicia, I think I know what this is about. You wanted to trick me into coming here so you could try and kill me, but have you forgotten about my gift?"

"What gift?" Stefan and Vladimir stepped forward looking at Sulpicia.

"You didn't tell them?" she smirked.

"Guess you really aren't as dumb as I thought, I'm sorry dear but I suppose I should tell you." I glared again.

"You were planning on using me as bait to lure out the Volturi is that it? You put up an alliance with these two because they're so hell-bent on revenge, what you expect me to assist you?"

"That's part of it, sweetheart if you'll let me speak…"

"Cut the bullshit princess I'm not taking anything from you again." She glared fiercely at me.

"What a mouth on this one." Stefan went to Sulpicia's side and leered at me. "Aro certainly knows how to pick his concubines."

"Watch it Dracula." I sneered. "Explain something though, how did you know I was in Forks?"

"Oh we did a little surveillance one day, and after we saw you leave the castle we followed you to the airport and saw you leave on a flight to Washington."

"So you pretty much watched while I was away, guess you really are pathetic." I smirked. "No offense or anything but this is the usual typical style of revenge on anyone, using someone else as bait in order to get back at another. Can't you come up with anything better?"

"You're not much better yourself, the poor little abused girl slinking her way into another woman's home just so she can steal her life and husband. Not to mention embarrass the poor woman in front of her entire guard…"

"Hold it." I stopped her. "I didn't steal Aro from you; he left you because you kept acting like a deranged harpy. You were a bitch to everyone, always ordering the guards around, getting angry over the littlest things, accusing Aro of cheating, not to mention trying to seduce the male guards?"

"You ruined my life!" she snarled.

"No, you did. I was just lucky to survive and escape the furnace." Vladimir and Stefan widened their eyes at me.

"You survived the furnace?" they looked at Sulpicia. "What else have you not told us?"

"You shouldn't have trusted her, what did she tell you?" the bitch smirked again.

"I merely gave them the opportunity to get back at my bastard husband."

"He was never your husband, you stupid slut. Just because you couldn't be faithful to him and you get mad because I was the one he fell in love with doesn't mean he's a bastard. He's actually better to me than he probably ever was to you."

"Oh really?" she walked up and slapped me. "If he's that way now, what makes you think he won't do the same to you?" I stared at her.

"C'mon girl, do you really think you're the only woman he's ever swooned?" Stefan smirked.

"He's had many women over the years, who knows maybe he's even fucked Jane, or Heidi, or maybe even his shield guard Renata?"

"Probably even a few humans on the side." They were trying to anger me, and while it was starting to work I could feel my power radiating inside. If I didn't keep it under control I could end up burning more than a few vampires.

"He's a leader after all." Vladimir touched my shoulder. "He could have any woman he wants, he would never settle for only one." I grabbed his hand, I wanted to burn him but first I'd buy a little time. I had a feeling my disappearance didn't go unnoticed.

"I know what you're trying to do, and I suggest that you either stop or at least keep it to yourself." Sulpicia held up my wrist.

"Did he give you this bracelet?"

"So what if he did?" she dropped my wrist.

"It's very expensive; he always gives expensive gifts to the female guards."

"For their services to the coven, and it's not just the women he rewards it's the boys too."

"Ah but it's not just the service as guards, it could also be the fact that most of them warm Aro's bed." Now she was really starting to annoy me.

"Try all you want Sulpicia, but it won't work and you know it'll only end badly." I got into her face. "You should know how dangerous I really am." I caught the flicker of fear in her blood red eyes, but it was soon replaced by a look of anger.

"You will regret that girl. If you haven't noticed we are surrounded by water, and you cannot use your gift…" she gave me a hard shove and I ended up in the waist deep part of the ocean. "If you're wet." Oh now she was in for it.

"Nice try Sulpicia, but you're way off here." I stood up and instantly I was dry. "Water has no effect on me." in my hands formed fireballs.

"What the…?" she stepped back, eyes widened in fear as were the two Romanians. "That's impossible…"

"I've been working on it, and it's actually more powerful than I thought." Just as I stepped back onto the shore I heard screeching sounds, yelling. I looked over their heads and I could see movement in the cave, and that movement was in the shape of a human, no, a newborn vampire.

"You failed to mention that you whore!" Vladimir snarled at Sulpicia. "You tricked us!"

"I didn't know it would work like that you ungrateful fools! Even if she is powerful she's got an entire army against her." Sulpicia smirked again, and this time I returned the smirk.

"Wrong again bitch, but before I do anything else, let me sing you a little song. Sound ok?" they stared at me, but I didn't even bother waiting for an answer.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Another favorite song of mine, but I cut it off at the middle only because this story was almost a match to the song. As I sang it they all just stared at me, even the newborns behind them stopped and stared; not something I wanted and I'm no attention whore, it was just a distraction.

"You are the whore; you think Aro would ever truly love you? Aro never loved me, he used me as a trophy and it's only a matter of time before he does the same thing to you." That did it, my entire body ignited and the newborns jumped back in fear.

"RUN!" Vladimir shouted but one ball of fire to his back and he went down. Stefan cried out in horror and I shot him down too. The newborns tried to run but with my hands extended in front of me a huge flame extended over them and they all went down.

'Forgive me, but none of you deserved to go through what they did to you.' None of them could hear me, but I was likely doing them a favor. I looked at Sulpicia, who was frozen in terror. "And now for you." I walked close and when she tried to run and I stepped in front of her, and grabbed her by the throat.

"Ugh!" she made a choking sound. "Whore…you are nothing…"

"Don't even try, it's not gonna work; the only reason you did all this was to get back at Aro. He loved you Sulpicia, and you tried to betray him. You got power hungry and turned into a bitch, you could've been happier but instead you made everyone miserable."

"It was mine…everything was mine!" I squeezed a little tighter.

"You had everything, but you threw it away the minute you turned your head. He loved you, he never betrayed you. If anyone's the whore it's you, now we're going on a little walk and I'm sure that Aro would like a few words with you." Her eyes widened and she struggled, but I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and practically dragged her down the shore. The flames were dying down in the waves, and as I walked down the shore with my hostage I saw several other dark figures coming over.

'Aro…' I saw his face, full of worry, and then I started to sing again.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

I don't know if he heard me or not, but all my thoughts vanished as he rushed up to me with the guards, and a few of the Cullens.

"Kitty…are you alright?" his eyes looked ready to shed tears, but of course vampires can't cry.

"Fine, the Romanians and the newborns are all dead. Water's washing away the evidence, she's the only one left." I held Sulpicia up by her neck.

"You will regret this whore; sooner or later you will regret this." Aro glared at her, then motioned for Demetri and Felix to come forward. They grabbed her and held her by the arms, she struggled but it was useless.

"Never had a chance, I knew they didn't really have you but I knew it would lead to other problems so I went out on a limb." Aro pulled me into his arms, and while he embraced me I was stiff.

"Kitty?" he pulled away and I touched his arm.

"Not yet, deal with her first." I pointed at the bitch, and he nodded before walking over to her. I went over to Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett and Alice hugged me.

"So glad you're safe." I hugged back.

"Takes more than newborns to kill me." I turned back and watched Aro give Sulpicia a hard look.

"Words alone cannot express how sorely disappointed I am in you Sulpicia. I thought you had more sense than this." She snorted.

"Hmph, you shouldn't have left me."

"You gave me no other option, you threw away everything we had and for the sake of what?" she growled but it sounded more like an angry roar.

"You stopped loving me! You never cared about me you only used me, you whored around with the other guards, especially your precious Jane!"

"She is like my daughter just as Alec is like my son; you're the one who tried to whore around." He leaned down to her level. "I loved you ever since we first met…" she snarled.

"Just like you loved her." She looked at me. "She's just your next bitch, nothing but a trophy. You let her swoon in front and give her expensive jewelry just like you did with me! You never loved me!" he stared at her for several minutes, and then reached into his robe pulling out what looked like a red silk handkerchief with a gold S sewn into it.

"Do you recognize this?" he held it out to her. "It's the silk handkerchief you gave to me the night we mated. You made it yourself, and you asked if I would carry it with me always. I said yes, and then I promised you that as long as I loved you I would always carry it with me. I kept that promise for centuries, even after I found out you were being unfaithful. Up until months ago, it never left my pocket." Her eyes were even wider, and then she looked like she could breakdown.

"No..no…" she shook her head frantically.

"I loved you Sulpicia, but that love is gone. You lost it the minute you started treating everyone, including me like garbage. I cannot forgive what you've done, siding with our enemies and helping create an entire army of newborns in our territory. You have no idea how serious this is, and for it you will be punished." He stood up. "Make it quick." He turned back and walked to me.

"I'll do it." Jane walked over to behind Sulpicia, and grabbed her head just as Felix and Demetri ripped her arms off. She screamed and Jane pulled her head off, while Alec started the fire and her body was thrown into it. They couldn't show her mercy, she didn't deserve it.

Aro was quiet, and as he watched the fire burn Sulpicia's body to ashes he had a look that I didn't recognize, right before he threw the handkerchief into the flames. The guards cleaned up the rest of the mess, and then Carlisle touched my hand.

"Let's head back to the palace, I'm sure the others will want to see you." I nodded, but before I turned around to follow I noticed Aro had not moved even when the fire died down. Sulpicia's words echoed in my head, and I began to wonder more.

Sulpicia had met her end, but what if she wasn't lying about what she said?

Does Aro still want me?

_**Hope you liked it, next one is the last chapter before the epilogue and the epilogue might be the wedding chapter. Still undecided on that.**_

_**Next one will be a bit shorter, but it'll pick up for a little surprise in store for our Kitty.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. A Whole New World

_**Only one chapter left after this!**_

_**This picks up after they return to the palace, and it's in Kitty's point. I figured I'll save Aro's point for the epilogue, and I'll even add in a lemonish scene in the end.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

I don't know how long it's been, after the confrontation with Sulpicia and the two Romanians' newborn army I had gone back to the palace with the others. Didyme and Athenodora were overjoyed to see me, but I wasn't in the mood so Alice filled them in. I took the chance to wait in my room, knowing either Aro or one of the guards would come and see me soon.

Sulpicia's words still rang in my head, I wasn't sure if she lied or not. Aro did say he loved her once, but after she betrayed him it was hard. He kept the first thing she made him all this time; did he carry it with him when we had that night?

She may be dead, but even in death she's still a bitch.

"Kitty?" I heard someone's voice behind the door, I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't recognize the voice.

"Come in." the door opened and I saw it was Jane who came in to see me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I shook my head. "Why aren't you? You're not dead and Sulpicia is out of the way."

"You know it's not good to speak ill of the dead Jane, bad luck." She smirked.

"Maybe, but you get my point."

"Indeed so, but…" I looked down. "You never know, even the dead have ways of getting under your skin."

"What do…" she stopped. "Hold on did Sulpicia say anything to you before we got there?" I nodded.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She patted my shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about, master cares about you very much." That's what I thought before, but when he said he'd loved Sulpicia until months ago, wasn't that around the time he met me?

"We'll see." A knock came at the door.

"Catalina, Aro wants to see you." It was Marcus.

"Where is he?"

"In the west wing, on the balcony; I will escort you there." I nodded and stood, Jane patted my back in reassurance. "Come now." I followed him out of the room, straight down to the very corridor Caius had led me to on that night just over a month ago. The memory came to my head, the song we danced to, the talk, the way he treated me, it was all like a fairytale.

"Marcus." I stopped just as we about reached the doors.

"What is it?" I didn't even look up.

"The bonds between Aro and I, are you…do you really see us as true mates?" he smiled and stepped back to meet me.

"Catalina, you are Aro's match. The bonds you share are strong and unbreakable, just like those with myself and Didyme, even Athenodora and Caius." He put his hands on my shoulders. "You are special to him."

"I'm not sure if I believe you." He lifted my chin, making me stare into his dark red eyes.

"Trust me on this, my power is never wrong." He patted my arm. "Now go on in, can't keep him waiting." He gave me a light shove towards the doors, I took it slow at first but after turning back to him one more time and him nodding my hands gripped the knobs and turned.

"Aro?" I shut the doors behind me, but I didn't see Aro.

"Up here." I could see him in the balcony; he had his back to me. "Come join me." I approached him carefully, he seemed upset but then again who wouldn't be upset after what just went down? I didn't know what to say, but I stood next to him just as his hand brushed against mine.

"Aro…what Sulpicia said about you, you know not loving her, I know that wasn't true. Not just because you told me you loved her, but also because you showed her that cloth."

"Kitty, what did she say to you? Did she try and say I would hurt you in the end?"

"Yes, but I didn't believe her." He looked at me.

"I know, she was only angry at me. Kitty, there's something I didn't tell you about me and Sulpicia, and it has to do with why she felt neglected." Oh no, did he really cheat on her like she said?

"What is it?" he looked away, and I'm sure if he were human he'd likely have shed a tear.

"I never cheated on her, but I might have given her the idea." That was a relief, almost. "I've had many women flirt with me over the years, but only once did I flirt back. It was centuries before you were born, but it was a nomad woman I had thought of letting in the Volturi."

"A nomad, did she have a gift?" he shook his head.

"No but she was incredibly strong, like Felix and that Emmett boy from the Cullens. She had potential, but only after a week of being here she started to flirt with me. I only ignored her, but once I flirted back just to get her away from me and Sulpicia saw it."

"She took it the wrong way?" he nodded.

"That was when she accused me of cheating, and many more times after that even after I destroyed the nomad woman for trying to seduce Marcus." He turned and walked towards the corner. "I tried to convince her she was mistaken, but she didn't' believe me. She had changed before that, but seeing me with that woman made her snap."

"Aro was she like me when you first met her?" he turned to me. "Was she, broken? Abused? Neglected in her human life? Did you feel sorry for her?" he glared.

"You think she was telling the truth?" he turned even more and started walking towards me. "You think I picked her out of an entire range of human women just to find a wife?"

"Did you?" he stepped closer, and the next thing I knew I was up against the wall with both his arms on either side of my head.

"I fell in love with her, when she was human I found her I didn't pick her. No she wasn't like you, she was an orphan but she was taken in by a prominent family. She was everything I imagined in a woman, we fell in love and I turned her before we mated. It wasn't until much later she started to get power hungry, that's when she changed." He leaned in until his nose was only centimeters from mine. "Yes I loved her, but she betrayed me as I told you. I love you." Those words went straight to my stone heart, they hurt, but then they warmed me up.

"You love me, you keep saying that but I don't know if I can believe you."

"If you don't believe me, then why did you come back?" I knew that answer.

"Because I realized I love you as well, but after the whole thing with Sulpicia I'm starting to question everything that's happened." I looked at the bracelet, I still had it on. "I admitted to myself, that you have got to be the only man in my life who's ever treated me so sweetly. You didn't create me, but you took me in and you gave me clothes, you let your sister and in-law, even your youngest guard doll me up, not to mention you let me speak freely without the fear of consequence. I know I love you, but how can I be sure that you love me?" as I spoke he pulled back but never tore his eyes away from me.

"You do love me, you love me as much as I love you." Gently taking my hand in his he pulled me back towards the staircase back onto the main floor. "Let me prove it to you, let me sing you a song to show you how much I love and cherish you." He pulled a remote from his pocket and a familiar little tune began to play.

_I can show you the world _

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did _

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes _

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over, sideways and under _

_On a magic carpet ride_

The way he sang, it was beautiful. He moved me around the floor, never letting go of my hand and I felt myself virtually floating off the floor.

_A whole new world _

_A new fantastic point of view _

_No one to tell us no or where to go _

_Or say we're only dreaming_

I took the cue, and I began to sing along, just as we made it back up to the balcony somehow and I could see the entire city lighting up with the stars in the blackened sky.

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew _

_But when I'm way up here, _

_it's crystal clear _

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world _

_Don't you dare close your eyes _

_A hundred thousand things to see _

_(Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star _

_I've come so far I can't go back _

_To where I used to be_

We both sang together, and he spun me around so much I felt like we were flying in the sky. His deep red eyes shined in the light, and his smile immediately ignited my heart.

_A whole new world _

_Every turn a surprise _

_With new horizons to pursue _

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere _

_There's time to spare _

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world _

_That's where we'll be _

_A thrilling chase _

_A wondrous place _

_For you and me_

When the song ended and we stopped singing Aro spun me one more time and pulled me into a kiss. His lips felt warm this time, even if we were both made of cold stone. My arms went around his neck, my knee lifted into the air and his arms were around my waist in no time.

'Aro…' he lifted me up slightly, and then we pulled apart for unneeded air. 'I do love you.'

"As I love you mia Tesoro. Which is why I wanted to give you this…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black ring box, and then started to kneel on one leg. "Catalina Romero, you are by far the best woman I have ever met. You are strong, beautiful, powerful, intelligent, and are my match in each and every way of the vampire world."

"Aro…are you…?" he smiled that gorgeous smile.

"I'm asking you, Catalina, Kitty Romero if you will do me the honor of becoming my wife? In both the human and vampire world?" the ring was absolutely beautiful, an elegantly cut diamond surrounded by emeralds. I knew that this was the best thing to happen to me, and I was intending on making it last forever.

"Yes, yes!" he slipped the ring onto my finger and I jumped into his arms. He spun me around and I knew right then and there I was in the arms of the one man I would love an cherish for the rest of eternity.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world by saying yes cara mia. Now we just have one issue…" I frowned and pulled away.

"What?"

"I promised Alice and Didyme they could plan the wedding, and they want to throw a big one here in the castle." I rolled my eyes and tightened my hold on his neck.

"You told them they could before you asked me?"

"Well she did see me proposing and you saying yes, not to mention the fact that she had Didyme already on her side about this…" I sighed but held my tongue. I was going to get Alice back for this.

"And when did she ask?" he got a defensive look on his face.

"Just before we found you on the beach." That was the key, and my revenge was going to be sweet.

"Well since you let Alice and Didyme plan the wedding, I'm going to have to make sure you are the one they speak to upon the décor and the outfits." His eyes widened.

"Um cara is there anything I can say to convince you…?" I didn't answer, I just walked away. "Where are you going?" I waved my ring at him as I reached the door.

"To show off my new ring, I'm sure the girls would love to see it while you speak with the matchmaker pixie on the best dresses and tuxedos in the city."

"But Kitty…" I smirked and shut the door behind me. Once I was in the corridor I looked at the ring again before rushing off to find Jane and Dora.

_**Next up the wedding epilogue! Going to be some drama between the groom and the bride's bridesmaids, but it's going to be a good one believe me!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. Epilogue

_**Oh here it is the last chapter of Safe in My Heart. I gotta say everyone that AnnaBoleyna1536 and I loved writing this fic together and we enjoyed the happy reviews and favorites we received.**_

_**Now this is the big wedding chapter, and the epilogue, with a small lemony scene at the end. Can't go into too much detail because of the rules.**_

_**Starts in Aro's P.O.V., and then it goes to Kitty's in the wedding and lemon.**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Aro's P.O.V.:_

Today was the big day, my wedding day to Catalina, the very day I had been anxious about for the past two weeks. Alice had gotten everything together, and Didyme helped too, but I was so nervous I was forgetting almost everything right now.

"Aro your tie's undone." Caius and Marcus were with me, I was still a nervous wreck.

"Dammit I can't get it right!" I ran my hands through my hair, I was wearing an expensive black, white, and red tuxedo with a red silk tie but dammit just couldn't get myself together!

"Here let me." Marcus moved my hands away and fixed my tie, while Caius pulled out a brush.

"Fix your hair it looks like a bird's nest." I scowled at him but took the brush and combed out my messy hair.

"Give me a break it's my wedding day!" they laughed.

"We know brother, you've been stressing about it for days now." I sneered at Marcus.

"You did it too!"

"Yes but I wasn't this bad." Caius laughed loudly.

"You ran a trail through the floor."

"No that was you."

"Ok enough chatter help me finish." They rolled their eyes at me.

"Aro you can finish the rest on your own, this is a big day for you and Catalina both." Marcus was right about that this was a huge day for us.

"But what if she rejects me at the altar? What if she refuses to come down the aisle? What am I…?" I stopped as Caius grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me slightly.

"She. Will. Not. Leave. You. Get that through your head, Catalina is far better for you than Sulpicia was, she loves you. All of us can see it, we can see how happy you both are, she loves you and you love her, so….STOP FREAKING OUT!" he shook me hard that time, but I got the message.

"Ok…ok I'm calm I'm calm…but you'd better fix my tie because you just mucked it up." He glared but did as I asked. Marcus finished adjusting his robes; he was going to be the one to marry Catalina and I today. Didyme of course was the maid of honor for Kitty, with the groomsmen being Caius, Alec, Edward, and Carlisle.

'Alice you really outdid yourself, but if I'm this nervous then I can only wonder how Kitty is doing.'

_Kitty's dressing room:_

_Kitty's P.O.V.:_

"Hey Alice hand me that clip, the one with the diamonds." I was in the dressing room getting ready for my big day, but right now I'm at my wits end. I've been primped and prodded for three hours already and I'm about to snap.

Alice had gone overboard here, but she loved doing it so I didn't object. I was in my wedding dress, which was similar to Bella's from her wedding but sleeveless and a crystal-beaded corset. The train was long, and the veil was made to go as a clip in my hair which was curled up with one long curl going down my shoulder.

"Here we are." Alice handed Didyme a diamond clip, who placed it in my hair just above the veil. Rosalie and Alice did my makeup, and I had to admit I looked much better than I had on that date night with Aro.

"Now, that's the borrowed piece, it's my clip I wore on my wedding." Didyme giggled.

"Here's the old." Rosalie handed me a beautiful silver anklet. "My lucky anklet, Emmett got it for me on our first wedding nearly ten or twenty years ago." I put it on, and to my surprise it fit nicely.

"The blue's here." Bella help me put on my blue sapphire earrings, which matched the dress's train.

"Here's the new." Jane put on a matching sapphire necklace around my neck. "Just got it yesterday." She winked.

"Ok I think that's everything." Alice looked around. "Up no here's the bouquet." The bouquet was made of lilies and white pansies, my two favorite flowers. "Now we're ready!" she clapped.

"Everyone should be here." Athenodora walked in, she had on a pretty lavender dress with her hair up like mine with no curl. "Aro's about ready."

"How's he holding up?" she laughed.

"He's starting an earthquake, he can't stop shaking." All of us laughed. I would be walking down the aisle alone, but I was ready to do this, I was ready to be married. The bridesmaids, who were Athenodora, Jane, Bella, and Didyme as my maid of honor, were all wearing lavender dresses and white jewels, whereas little Renesmee was the flower girl and dressed in a cute little red and white dress.

"Kitty you look so pretty." She grinned at me.

"And you're too adorable Ness, you're such a cute flower girl." She blushed at me, I pulled the veil over my face.

"Thanks." I think the ones who all came were the Denalis, the Cullens, the entire guard, and I think even the Irish, two of the Egyptians, and a few nomads came. It wasn't too many people; Alice only invited the covens who weren't too angry with the Volturi.

"Ladies." Edward knocked at the door. "It's time." Here we go, and I may not be human any more but I still feel nervous like one.

"Come on Kitty." Didyme left before me, and I followed all of them to the main ballroom. Everyone was waiting, now I just had to wait until the music started. As the bridesmaids walked down before me, I struggled to regain my composure, this was my big day, I was about to be married to the vampire king, and I'm acting like a petty human.

'Almost time.' Once Jane walked down the aisle with Alec, the wedding song 'Here Comes the Bride' played, and I slowly made my way down. I walked straight, and when I saw Aro I almost froze. He looked so amazing in his tux, his eyes were twinkling in the small light, his hair was flowing over his shoulders, and oh God his smile, his sweet smile it would make me shiver if I were human.

'Keep it together, almost there.' I approached the altar, and Didyme pulled the veil off my face. Aro's burgundy eyes twinkled at me, he was so handsome.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered today to join in holy matrimony Catalina Romero and Aro Volturi." Marcus began his part, he volunteered to marry us since he used to be a priest in his human years. "These two have both been through great peril and misfortune, but these very events are what led them to finding each other during our time of peace. We are all honored to witness this grand ceremony, and I'm sure we all agree that we couldn't see a better match for either of them."

'He's sugarcoating it.' Aro's mouth smirked.

"Now Aro, please repeat after me." Aro and I joined hands after I handed the bouquet to Didyme. "I Aro Volturi take you Catalina Romero…"

"I Aro Volturi take you Catalina Romero."

"As my wife and promise to be faithful to you always."

"As my wife and promise to be faithful to you always."

"In joy and pain…"

"In joy and pain…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"And to love and to honor you every day for the rest of my life."

"And to love and to honor you every day for the rest of my life." Marcus turned to me.

"Catalina please repeat after me, I Catalina Romero take you Aro Volturi…"

"I Catalina Romero take you Aro Volturi…"

"As my husband and promise to be faithful to you always…"

"As my husband and promise to be faithful to you always…"

"In joy and pain…"

"In joy and pain…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"And to love and to honor you every day for the rest of my life."

"And to love and to honor you every day for the rest of my life." Aro smiled again, his teeth were almost shining.

"If anyone has any objections to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." A few moments of silence, and no one said a word. "Now then, do you Aro take Catalina to be your lawfully wedded wife and vampire mate?"

"I do."

"And do you, Catalina take Aro to be your lawfully wedded husband and vampire mate?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by the laws and witnesses of our world I now pronounce you husband and wife, vampire mates for eternity. You may now kiss the bride." Aro cradled my face in his hands, and drew me into a kiss. For what seemed like minutes, the kiss only lasted a few before we drew apart at the sound of everyone applauding us.

"Time to go my bride." We were having a small reception, but once our dance was over Aro was going to take me out of the city to a private area just on the beach. We were going to be gone for a few days, a week at most, and I knew it was going to be a great honeymoon.

Aro escorted me down the aisle, right up to another room where the place was set up for us vampires to dance and mingle with each other. No need for cake or champagne, we just drink blood and toast to our newfound marriage. Alice set the whole room up with black and red roses, and red and gold curtains to make a more Volturi-ish wedding.

"This is amazing." Aro pulled me into the middle of the floor, and everyone else soon filed in after us.

"Not as amazing as you are cara mia." He kissed my forehead and his hands moved to my waist. Alice looked over Aro's shoulder, with a remote in hand and the music started for our first dance.

_Heart beats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid To fall_

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for _

_a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_Time stands still beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave I will not let anything _

_Take away What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath, Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_One step closer One step closer_

_I have died everyday Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought Your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

As soon as the song ended I let Aro spin me one more time before pulling me in for another kiss. I think this was the same song Edward and Bella had at their wedding, it was a great song too.

"You dance divinely mia tesoro." He whispered in my ear. Everyone else had joined in the dance, but when we stopped they all stopped. I couldn't say a word, my mouth was frozen I couldn't speak. Thankfully I didn't need to as someone clinked their glass of blood.

"Excuse me could I get everyone's attention please?" it was Didyme, she was standing next to Marcus who managed to change from his priest robes into a tux so quickly. "I'd like to propose a toast to my new sister-in-law and my dear brother, I have never seen Aro so happy in so long. I wish you both nothing but the best." Everyone else raised and clinked their glasses.

"I'd also like to propose a toast, to Kitty and Aro. You both have been through hell and back, but now you've got each other. To the bride and groom." That came from Felix, and everyone clinked.

"I'd like a say too, Kitty when you first came to us you were probably the second newborn to ever show great control over your instincts. We would've been happy to have you in the family, but you are happier here and that's all that matters, to Kitty." That was Esme, I was glad she considered me family still and Carlisle.

"To Aro and Catalina!" Caius raised his glass.

"Aro and Catalina!" everyone repeated his words, and I just snuggled into my new husband's arms.

'This is almost too good to be true.' He rubbed my back and kissed my head again. We stayed a little longer, while everyone mingled and danced, and I just stayed close to Aro.

"Mind if I have a dance?" Carlisle came over to us, Renesmee with him.

"Sure." Renesmee curtsied to Aro. "Would you like a dance young one?"

"Si." Renesmee was learning Italian, it was too cute. While Carlisle led me over the floor Aro picked Renesmee up and spun her. I could see Jacob getting a little jealous, but Renesmee was just being a kid as she should be.

"I do hope you'll be happy here Kitty." Carlisle smiled a fatherly smile.

"Yes, I will."

"I remember you didn't want to leave, but Aro does love you."

"I know, I thought it was impossible for me to fall in love, but I have." My life had been hell, but thanks to Heidi and my…my father I had found a new path in life even if it was an accident. "I just hope we can keep in touch."

"Aro already said yes, he's agreed we can all talk if we wish."

"Wonderful." I looked over seeing Aro and Renesmee still dancing, it was too cute. Renesmee was giggling, and then she kissed Aro's cheek before he let her down. She ran back to Jacob and Aro came over to us.

"Might you let me have my bride back Carlisle?" Carlisle let go, but gave Aro a brief embrace.

"Happy for you Aro, both of you."

"Thank you my friend." Carlisle went back to Esme and Aro pulled me to him again. "We'll be going soon mia Tesoro, just wait."

"No need for that." We turned to see Didyme and Alice smiling and giggling. "Car's outside and so is your entire luggage. Time to go." Aro and I looked at each other.

"Very well, come along my love." Everyone had already lined up at the door, and as we walked down the room they started throwing rice at us.

"Ah rice!" I tried to protect my hair, using the veil as a cover. "Oh Rosalie, Didyme!" I took off the clip and anklet I had and tossed them back to their owners. No need to throw a bouquet, hardly anyone was single and Jane didn't want to mate yet.

We made it out to the car, and it was already nightfall. The others cheered us on, and as we got into the car we waved goodbye and the driver took off; and the driver of course was Demetri.

"Hang on lovebirds." He sped off out of the city, and in about fifteen minutes we were at the beach where I spotted a cute little condo in shadowed parts of the cliffs.

"Are you sure this is Volterra? Looks more like we drove to Sicily…" Aro kissed my cheek.

"I had the condo renovated, just for you."

"Me?"

"You'll see soon, thank you Demetri." We got out of the car, Demetri carried the bags inside and took off with the car. Aro picked me up bridal style and carried me inside, then set me down in the master bedroom. I didn't even get a good look at the house yet. "Should I give you a few minutes?" I smirked.

"What do you think?" he chuckled.

"Don't take too long my queen." He left me alone and closed the door. I opened my suitcase and I just had to laugh, Alice and Didyme had packed a whole lot of lingerie and clothing, but I guess Alice picked out the lingerie. I pulled out a black and red satin corset, net leggings, and a couple of gloves that matched with red sequins all along the wrists.

'Alice you little minx.' I carefully pulled off my wedding dress, took out the veil, pulled my hair down, took off my jewelry, and quickly put on the little outfit. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror, and laid myself out on the bed.

"Oh Aro." I called him in a sing-song voice, and he came through the door completely stripped of his tux only in his satin pants. I heard him take in a shaky breath, and he soon loomed over me.

"Catalina, you are truly a jeweled queen." I kissed his nose.

"And you are a dazzled king." I moved my hands into his hair, and he leaned down to kiss me. His hands moved to my body, removing my leggings and nearly ripping my corset. His mouth moved from my lips, across my jaw, and down my neck until he reached my chest.

"Oh Kitty, you're so beautiful." He whispered as he tore the corset off me.

"Dear God Aro! Easy…" he looked up at me.

"Fear not cara mia, I will be gentle." The second he stopped speaking my entire body heated up in sweet bliss.

_**(had to take the scene out, can't risk any deletions.)**_

"Ugh…Aro that was amazing…" I don't know how long it had been, but both of us had too much fun. We were both naked, our clothes were sprawled everywhere not counting the wedding dress hanging on the closet, and the bed was almost completely broken, and we were in the middle of the room just lying in the afterglow.

"You were amazing Kitty, I have to say this has been the best night in my entire vampire life." I laid my head on his chest, and he ran his hands through my curls.

"You were a gentleman, thank you. Aro…" I looked up into his red eyes.

"Yes love?"

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me. Despite all that happened, you gave me a purpose in life and you took care of me. I might never be able to repay you." He sat up and pulled me with him, then kissed me.

"I said it before, I would do anything for you. I love you, God help me I do." I stared at him as he said that. "You are the light in my life Kitty, and our vows keep us together."

"Yes, forever." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his sweet lips.

"Forever, and Kitty?"

"Yes?" he hugged me close.

"Promise me you will never leave me, promise me." I held onto him for dear life, and I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I promise." I would keep that vow, I was now a vampire queen, I had the best love in the world, and the best friends and family.

'I will stay with you, forever.'

_**And that's the end of a beautiful story. **_

_**To my friend AB, it was a pleasure writing this fic with you and I hope I can write more with you in the future as I am now. Check out my other fics if you wish, for AB and I have a new fic together called 'Cloudy Silver Eyes', and the second main character is AB's character.**_

_**Again thank you for all the reviews and favorite alerts.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later.**_


End file.
